Anger
by Naioge
Summary: Integra x Alucard - rating has been changed due to content. This story begins after the attack at Hellsing Manor and follows the interactions between these two main characters throughout the story line. Story contains graphic violence and citrus
1. Enrage

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its OAVs… I may or may not own this fiction… too early in the morning to tell._

Alucard stood silent his master as she leaned wearily against her desk, he had watched her as she had walked the grounds putting bullet after bullet into each of the men she had failed. He could almost feel the layers of guilt that weighed heavily on her human heart and knew she would never forgive herself for the events that had transpired. Strong, his master was the strongest who had wielded him yet. Funny how up till now the organization had been run by men and yet it took this woman to impress him with the strength she carried in her blood line. Alucard found it arousing in a way, to obey such a woman… such a human woman. The ultimate submission, he chuckled softly forgetting for a moment whose company he was in.

Integra winced as the soft dry chuckle filled the room and she whirled around, her eyes flashing. "What the fuck is so funny Alucard? Do you think me killing my own men a matter for your amusement! GET OUT," she screamed and pointed towards the door. She could feel hear heart facing with suppressed rage and without thinking she drew her pistol from the pocket of her jacket and emptied what was left of the clip into her vampiric servant. She watched Alucard's body jerk and his cold blood splash the walls as she pumped round after round into his dead flesh. Every release of the trigger brought Integra a grim satisfaction, every splash of blood she witnessed calmed her anger just a fraction more and she continued even after her gun was empty. So great her anger she failed to notice the hot tears as they streamed down her face and she advanced upon her family's enemy, her pet, wishing she could end it all.

Alucard raised his eyebrow in surprise as bullet after bullet passed through his flesh. This was new. Integra had never pulled her weapon on him before and she sure as hell had never fired it at him. He suppressed a groan as the silver bit and burned at his flesh. He stood at the wall mesmerized by the sight before him. Long platinum hair waving, blue eyes flashing, glasses askew and stained with tears and all the while, his master emptying her magazine into his body. It was a beautiful sight, but one that sadden Alucard. She was crying, even though her arm held steady its shot, she shook as though she would fall of exhaustion any minute and though she had screamed and cursed at him, he knew he was not the source of her anger. Had she any hope of surviving it, she would have fed the bullets into her own flesh, for all the anger she had was directed at herself.

Integra blinked, blinded temporarily by her tears. "Tears," she growled, "how weak." She shook her head, her hair brushed her face for a moment and she felt long powerful arms wrap around her and the scent of blood filled her nostrils. She struggled and tried to resist but was crushed against her servants bloodies chest his deep voice commanded her to be still. She collapsed against him, her anger had robbed her of her reservoir of strength and a new wave of guilt rolled over her as she inhaled the dark scent of his blood. She had fired on him, in her blinding rage she had actually fired on him, something she had sworn she would never do unless he had turned on her. And the fact that he was comforting her was too much. This wasn't like him; he abhorred weakness and human sentimentality. She slid her hands up his chest and pushed him away and stumbled to her desk, grimacing momentarily that her suit was stained with blood. Walter would not be pleased.

Alucard watched her collapse in her chair and nonchalantly try and wipe the tears away. She had not cried since she had been a little girl and even then she had resisted his petty attempts to comfort her. In this situation, he felt useless. He squeezed the spent silver rounds from his body and drew his blood back in. The least he could do, he imagined, was clean up her mess a little. He watched her lay her head down on the dark mahogany wood and groan. Her voice was softer now and a lot less icy as she whispered her apology to him. He waved it off as he slowly slid behind her, "It was nothing Master." He reassured her and slowly slid his gloved hands over her shoulders, suppressing his laughter as she tensed beneath him. "I do not mean to cause you alarm my master, but you are covered in blood and your body will not remain awake too much longer. I shall help you to your rooms." He picked her up, ignoring her sleepy protests and held her close as he made his way to her quarters. He felt an almost human tremor go though his body at his master's closeness. He recognized it for what it was and exhaled slowly. He had entertained the thought of taking his master over the years, but he had never felt it as strong as he did tonight and he supposed it was a left over need from his days of being human that had prompted this desire to comfort. He chuckled softly at what he imagined his master's response would be if she knew what kind of thoughts he was having.

Integra moaned sleepily and looked up at Alucard. "What is so funny slave?" "Is your having to carry me that amusing," her voice croaked slightly and she struggled against his hold. "Put me down," she ordered, amused when he ignored her and continued on his way to her rooms. She growled slightly and glared up at him. His long black locks tickled her face and she absently brushed them back over his shoulder, her hand dismissing the annoying strands in the way that she would have liked to dismiss him. She entertained the idea of slapping him but after the barrage of bullets she had fed him earlier, she decided it would be in bad taste to thank his abnormal kindness in such an ungrateful manner. Her head felt so heavy and had he been a normal man she might have been tempted to take the time to rest against the offered chest or shoulder, but he wasn't like any normal man and the coolness of his body reminded her of that as he carried her up the stairs. So, she lay, stiff, in his arms, her neck aching in her refusal to lean against him. She was relieved as he turned the last corner and entered her wing of the mansion,

His master never ceased to amuse him and her foolish antics were just further signs of her stubbornness. "I thought you would have grown out of your foolish stubbornness master, but I suppose you are still the same as you always were, childish and devoid of logical thought," he chided in his deep purring voice. He smirked when her hand fell across his cheek, whipping his head to the side. "Bastard," he felt the hiss of her breath across his neck as she slapped him again. Alucard caught her thin arm and let her fall to the floor. "Now Master… is that anyway to treat a servant so bent on pleasing you," he teased, smirking as he let her arm fall to the floor. He reached over her tub and turned on the hot water.

Integra looked around again as she heard the sound of running water and started… "Alucard, what are we doing in here… I don't want a bath… I would rather sleep off this exhaustion…" Her protest was cut short by his clipped reply, "You stink, your stench is offending and you are covered in blood. So you will bathe Master or I shall bathe you myself." Integra felt her blood surge with anger. "How DARE you order me Alucard. Who is the master and who is the slave you insolent ass?" She felt his fingers clamp over her arm and felt herself hauled off the floor and found herself face to face with those piercing red eyes. She felt his cold, copper tinged breath wash over her face as he sneered, "then stand on your own two feet and command your slave Integra!"

She looked at him and thought she sensed something hidden in his cold words, something she didn't dare to try and recognize. She sneered at him and raised her head, refusing to look at him anymore. "Leave me," she ordered and pointed at the door, gasping in shock as his hands came to the front of her jacket, gripping the edges. She felt the fabric rip even as she heard the sound echo across the tiles. Her mouth flew open in surprise and her shirt was ripped in two.

Alucard tore the clothes from his Master's body. The stench of blood had become too much for him. His heart pounded with one need, other parts of him pounded with a different kind and all of it was becoming too persistent to ignore. His nostrils flared and his eyes widened as he stripped his master down to nothing. God she was beautiful. If the round table had any idea what lay beneath her Armani suits, he couldn't imagine that business would have continued to be all that was on their rotten minds. He extended his hand, allowing one finger to sharpen to a claw and slowly ripped up the fabric of his master's bra. He glared into cold blue eyes, keeping his gaze there as the fabric fell to the floor. He scraped his finger down her midriff and stopped between her skin and the flimsy panties that covered her. He hooked his finger and tore them violently from her, flinging them to the side. "Get in," he growled, afraid to divert his gaze, lest he loose all control right then and there.

Integra felt the heat stain her cheeks. She had never been naked before a man, and had never thought she would be before this undead one. Her mind refused to accept that her slave, her vampiric pet had dared to expose every part of her body to his eyes. Rage filled her, and was soothed only by the fact that not once had he looked past her eyes. Integra moved back as she felt his body move closer, the backs of her thighs hitting the edge of the bathtub. She sank into the steaming water as her pet stretched over her body. For the first time, she was at a loss for words. She wasn't frightened of Alucard… but the situation unnerved her and she looked up in relief as Walter flung the door open.

Alucard jumped back from her and smirked at Walter, his grim growing bigger as the older gentleman glared at him. "It seems I am no longer needed," he purred and bowed low to his master as he faded to mist and exited the room. Integra shook her head as her blank mind became flooded with thought. She looked over at Walter, who remained in his bow, his eyes lowered respectfully. Integra looked at the tray he had brought her; hot tea, a small crumpet and a small bottle of whiskey. She allowed a smile to tinge her lips; Walter always knew what to do. "Thank you," she said softly and nodded her head at the elderly gentleman. "What was Alucard planning to do," he inquired as he made his way to the door. Integra shook her head."

_Authors Note: This was written as a one-shot for a friend of mine… however I could throw a few more chapters on it if people so desire… but for that to happen you have to review peoples. Of course I may act independently and take this lime on up to a lemon, we shall see….. _


	2. Amused Reactions

She coldly sipped her tea as she surveyed over the most recent damage reports. The incident with the Valentine brother's had indeed been costly; not only financially but in human life as well. Over three quarters of her force had been reduced to nothing more than a bloodied heap… a heap she had helped create. The unbidden thought soured the tea she had just sipped and she spat it out.

She was still tormented by her actions and her face grew hot with embarrassment as she recalled the fact that Alucard had had to carry her to her quarters as though she was still a little girl. She slowly laid the report back down and picked up another. Integra had instructed Walter to find replacements for the men she had lost and he had done so with haste.

He was indeed a magnificent servant… much like the man who stood behind her in the shadows despite her insistence that he go away. How fortunate she was to be served by these two. She was surprised to see that Walter had suggested a mercenary group... and by their price they had better be good. Integra turned from her long desk and slowly lit a cigar. She looked at the long dark silhouette beside her window, deciding to see what his opinion on the matter was.

"What do you think of Walter's proposal Alucard?"

His eyes snapped up to look into his master's ice blue ones. He had not been paying attention to her human musings; instead he had been enjoying the opportunity to annoy her with his presence. He could tell by the tenseness in her body that she was still highly upset by the incident from the night before. Alucard hid his tell tale smirk and bowed low.

"My sincerest apologies Master," he purred and smirked, "you were saying?"

He saw the flash of anger in Integra's eyes and felt his feral grin widen. He did so love to push her buttons.

"I asked what you thought of Walter's proposal to us using mercenary groups as opposed to loyal **faithful** soldiers."

The last word was growled out as Integra stood and slammed her palm onto the desk.

"Pay attention DAMMIT or get the hell out of here Alucard!"

Alucard chuckled deeply, as he de-materialized… and re-materialized swiftly behind his master… his gloved hands gripping her shoulders and forcing her down into her chair. He ignored the curses that sprang from the refined Englishwoman and leaned down, letting his cold breath caress her ear.

"You are too tense my master… these decisions require poise… not anger… you must remain focused on the…"

He would have said task at hand but his last words were lost as he felt a gloved hand connect to his cheek and his head was snapped to the side.

Integra pushed away from the tall vampire as she slapped him. How dare he lay his hands on her in such a familiar fashion? Just because she had momentarily leaned on him last night did NOT mean that she was going to make a habit of it. His hands were distracting… his voice was hot, dark and seductive and she could not deal with that right now. The way he so carelessly evoked her emotions disgusted her and left her feeling as though her soul would never be clean.

She recalled his lean form stretched over her as she sank deeper in the large bath… the look in his eyes had been unreadable but because of his nature she knew whatever he was thinking it could lead to nothing good. She had been right… he was getting bolder by the second with her… he was taking chances and liberties he, up until that point, would never have dared to take. A mission… she needed a mission to send him on… one that would take him far away from the mansion and out from under her feet.

"Something bothering you my Master," his dark voice purred and Integra whipped her head around, her eyes widening slightly as they met glowing red. She let her eyes slide down his face and quirked an eyebrow when she saw that his fangs were bared.

She closed her eyes tiredly, "You know what is bothering me you damn idiot… why must you persist upon acting as though you are ignorant. There is not much that goes on in the mansion that you are not aware of… so stop playing games with me!"

She listened to her voice echo off the walls of her office and glared up at her slave. She felt her temper flare at the lazy and bored expression staring back at her. She watched him elegantly flick his hand towards the door.

"You asked me my opinion master… see for yourself. Walter has your mercenaries waiting for you in the east wing. A rough group if you ask me… but… meat is meat and it serves its purpose no matter what the cause."

Integra watched as Alucard slowly melted back into the wall. She supposed she had upset him with her anger… but at the moment she didn't care… she had greater matters to deal with. She beeped for Walter and waited for the older gentleman in the silence of her office. He did not make her wait long and she ordered him to serve the men waiting in the other room and send Seras to her.

She knew that merely telling a group of ignorant men that they were being hired to hunt vampires would do nothing more than give them something to laugh about. Alucard would have been the best choice, after all, one look at him and there was little doubt that the man before you was not a mere mortal. Seras, on the other hand, still retained her humanity… but she didn't feel like dealing with Alucard at the moment so Seras would just have to do.

She sneered slightly as the big breasted woman wandered into the office, her hair a disheveled mess. For the hundredth time, Integra wondered why Alucard had turned the girl. She smiled coldly as the woman saluted and stood, nervously, awaited her orders.

"We have recruits waiting down the hall and I need you for a demonstration."

Integra saw the confusion on the girl's face but to her credit she said nothing but the expected "yes sir Integra sir" and turned on heel, waiting for Integra's next move. Integra ordered the woman to follow her as she walked swiftly past the young girl. She smiled darkly and slowly made her way down the long dark corridor. She could already hear the laughs and sneering remarks from the men in the room.

She walked into the room and, as expected, her arrival was ignored. Ignorant swine! She loathed using mercenaries but Alucard had a point; bodies were bodies and she was in too desperate a need for them to turn them away. Integra sneered as she explained exactly what it was she would be paying them to do.

It was a rehearsed speech detailing all the ways in which they would be asked to dispose the world of its unholy vampiric creatures. She didn't expect them to listen and when her words were met with their derisive laughter she only smiled and sharpened her tone as she explained the importance of the task that had been charged to her family by royal mandate.

Integra grit her teeth at the dull response her words had received and she pointed to the corner.

"For those of you who still need convincing, I present to you a genuine vampire!"

She watched and waited in silence as a tall man with a braided ponytail stood and walked towards Seras. She presumed that this man was the self-appointed leader of the group. Hmm. Unimpressive to say the least. He looked like a delinquent with that long ponytail wrapped around his neck. Integra looked on in mild disgust at Seras as she stood there and blushed as she introduced herself. God, what in the hell had Alucard been thinking!

Integra looked the younger woman down from head to toe; perhaps Alucard had needed a plaything. She felt a small pang of something that suspiciously felt like jealously unfurl deep in her stomach and grit her teeth. She shook the emotion off with little effort and focused on the scene at hand.

Alucard watched the scene unfold in silence. He smirked as he listened to his master's pulse rise and surreptitiously entered her thoughts. He clicked his tongue softly in the shadows. Tsk tsk… her temper was getting worse and worse. He observed Seras as she handled the human before her. Her pathetic attempt to hold on to her humanity was sickening to him and he knew that Integra thought her pathetic.

He quirked an eyebrow as he thought back to the night he had turned the girl. He was still unsure of his exact reasons for interfering with her death and giving her life eternal in return. He supposed it had been a small gesture of pity on his part; she had seemed so young and innocent pleading for her life. The knowledge that she has still been a virgin had momentarily surprised him; it was so very rare to find one these days.

Alucard glanced at the woman who was his master. He had been with her since childhood and had yet to see her display an interest in either sex. Her virginity was certain and it was that knowledge that kept him up. He let his eyes lazily flow over her body clad in its horrible suit.

Alucard cocked his head to the side and for a moment regretted his chivalry from the other night. Obviously the long years had robbed him of his male prerogative; he'd had the perfect opportunity to see what lay beneath the suit the other night and had passed it up without a moment's hesitation.

He smirked as he heard the amusement in his master's voice as she commanded Seras to prove her vampirism. Alucard had witnessed the derisive way the men had reacted to his master and something in her tone suggested that she wouldn't mind if Seras took the opportunity to expose her lust for blood and drain the tall man on the spot.

Alucard wished she would command him in such a way; the thought of killing in front of his master sent chills down his cold spine. To him that would be the ultimate pleasure. He could picture the smug look on his master's face as he devoured her enemies. The image released a hot coil of desire from within and Alucard chose that moment to come forward, seeing as how Seras had effectively sent the laughing bastard flying.

Integra turned to see Alucard stepping out from the shadowed wall, his deep voice casting a chilling silence on the group before her. She watched as the men stepped back in horror at the apparition before them. She could see the bloodlust written clearly on his pale face and she watched, entranced by his demeanor. She sighed as Walter rushed into the room. A simple meeting had become a circus. The entire situation was beginning to irritate the hell out of her.

Integra looked down at the letter Walter had thrust into her hand and almost groaned aloud. What the hell did the Vatican want? She looked over and saw her slave's eyes light up. She imagined he was relishing at the opportunity to rehash his match with Anderson. Integra felt her lip curl up slightly as she tucked the letter into her jacket.

She turned to the silent men in front of her and waved a hand.

"Carry on gentlemen and read up on your new enemies… you are now working for me and I will not abide your ignorance."

She did not wait for a response and walked out of the room briskly. As she turned the corner she felt her body knocked back slightly. She glared up at the dark figure that had stopped her advance.

"WHAT Alucard!"

Alucard looked into Integra's cold stare and brazenly slid his hand over the front of her jacket, watching as the cold stare widened in fury. He let the tip of his long tongue wet the edge of his lips and watched as a slight flush stained his master's cheeks. He chuckled dryly as he withdrew the letter from the Vatican.

"Surely you didn't think I was after anything else my master."

He purred deeply and bowed his head, looking up at her from under the curtain of his dark hair. He smirked at the outraged expression on her face and straightened up only to have the letter snatched from his hand. He grinned and watched as his master walked stiffly back towards her office.

Integra growled as she slammed the large wooden door. Goddamn him! She tore the letter open and read its contents with amusement. So… the Vatican wished to meet with her. She smirked as she read over the letter again.

"Oh this should prove most interesting," she murmured and set the letter on the desk.

She took a seat and crossed her legs as she pondered the change of events. Apparently they too had sensed the devious planning behind the recent events and wished to find out what her organization knew. She was certain the gesture had not been made out of a desire to obtain the peace they so piously preached to their misguided multitude.

Integra let out a grated sigh as she felt strong hands on rubbing her shoulders slowly. She started to reprimand the impudent man but the contact felt too good to resist. She rarely allowed herself such luxuries but the creature behind her had a talent for working out the knots he created under her skin. She let her neck loll to the side for a moment as his gloved fingers pressed hard into her skin. She bit back the small groan that almost escaped her lips as he found a particularly tense spot.

Alucard chuckled deeply as he sensed the pleasure his master was getting from his attentions. He watched using hooded eyes as her head lolled to the side, exposing creamy white skin and a noticeable pulse. He focused on that spot and felt the bloodlust rise within him. He slowly slid a hand over the spot, brushing long strands of platinum hair gently out of the way. Alucard felt his groin tighten momentarily as his fingertip found his master's strong pulse. He felt his breath quicken as he caressed the spot, his other hand working its way down his master's left side.

Integra stiffened as she felt his hand sliding down her side. Her skin tingled and she felt her servant's hot gaze on her exposed neck. The movement of his gloved finger tickled slightly, but the slow strokes were drawing the attention of other parts of her body. She tightened her crossed legs and enjoyed the errant ministrations for a moment; wishing that the man touching her wasn't her sworn enemy.

She wasn't prudish enough to deny her attraction to her slave. Despite his immortality, his dark looks were striking and more than once she had caught herself looking him over and wishing things were different. Integra sighed as she moved away from Alucard's wandering hands. She knew he desired to turn her. She could read it in his gaze and in the flirtatious way he handled his conversations with her. Integra looked up at the dark looming figure and fixed him with a hard glare.

"You really should desist in your pathetic attempts at distracting me Alucard. It is unbecoming of a man sworn to obey my every whim."

Her words were met with a feral grin as Alucard bowed low. He raised his eyes to hers and slid a hand over her knee, his grin widening as she slapped his hand away. At least her mood had improved.

"What was in the letter master?"

He picked the discarded paper up as she inclined her head and read over its contents.

"So… they wish to meet with you. Will you respond and if so what will you say?"

Integra slowly opened her drawer and pulled out her silver cigar case, taking one out and lighting the end. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the pungent smoke as it filled her lungs and relaxed her nerves. She sighed as she exhaled and flicked the ash off the end.

"Of course I will meet with them Alucard. What choice do I have? Besides, why pass up such a golden opportunity? If the Vatican wants to play games then we will indulge them for the time being."

She took another drag and looked out her window, watching as the light faded from the sky.

"I will expect your attendance Alucard."

He smiled and sensing her desire to be alone he walked towards the door.

"But of course my master. Did you really think I would let you appear so unexposed to our enemies? Father Anderson will be there no doubt and…"

He paused and bared his long fangs.

"I have a score to settle with him. An eye for an eye they say. Well.. by my calculations that man owes me a head."

Integra felt the corners of her mouth turn upwards and she laughed coldly as her servant opened the door to leave.

"How right you are Alucard. We shall see what the Vatican brings to the table, but I am sure Father Anderson will be there and if trouble ensues you may have the revenge you seek."

Alucard smiled at the implication and took off the wide brimmed hat. He bowed low as he exited his master's office.

"Thank you my Master."

_Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, since interest is so high I will continue this story. It may or may not turn lemony, but I will keep the rating high just in case. Thanks again, hope you all enjoyed. _


	3. Resistance

_Authors Note: Thanks for all the fabulous reviews. If you are watching the animated series this chapter may seem a bit off, I've started incorporating the manga due to the slow release of the animated volumes.__ There may be spoilers as well.__I also am deviating a bit from both (author's rights and all__Enjoy!_

Integra stood before the huge artistic masterpiece and inquired of the time. The bastards were late. Impudent Vatican swine! How dare they waste her time? She stood, ramrod straight, as her proper English upbringing required and waited. She growled low in her throat as she contemplated for the hundredth time the wisdom of agreeing to this meeting. Surely it was a trap or an ambush of some sorts. Why else would the Vatican agree to share with her their infamous, if ill-gotten, information? The likelihood that they had once been in bed with the enemy was high in her opinion; but if that was the case then why were they so willing to share their knowledge now?

She cut her eyes towards Walter, his explanation of why attacking her in such a public place was unconvincing to say the least; she was not foolish enough to put anything past the Vatican. Since the creation of the Hellsing Organization, Rome had done everything in its power to obliterate the competition and they had succeeded in the destruction of several of her ancestors. Integra was still convinced that it had been the Vatican that had lured her uncle with promises of power and wealth if he disavowed his monarch and shut down the organization. She didn't give a damn about religion… but she did care about ridding the world of its vampiric parasites. It was her sworn duty since she had taken over as head of the Hellsing organization.

She felt her mouth turn downwards. She had dedicated her entire life to obliterating monsters and had kept none of it for herself. For the first time since accepting the responsibility of her name, Integra felt regret. She scowled angrily and shook off the unwelcome feeling. This was not the time for regrets and she could not afford to have her thoughts on anything else besides the matter at hand. Underestimating the Vatican was not high on her list. The last time she had met a representative from the damned organization she had almost lost her head along with Alucard. While he might be able to regenerate, she was still human and had her limitations.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew her attention and she turned to see two men walking towards them. She listened, as she fixed a bored expression on her face, as they talked of the museum's collection and waited for them to take note of her presence. Integra held back the smirk that threatened to turn her lips as the two men stared dumbfounded. She felt their eyes wander over her body and she rolled her eyes in disgust. No matter the cloth they wore, men were still men.

She felt her lip curl in revulsion and refused to grant them even a glance but demanded that they halt. Integra did not trust the Vatican nor its representatives and besides, they didn't need to huddle together to be heard in such a place. She sneered as she asked what business they had with her and turned as the tall pale gentleman introduced himself. So this was Enrico Maxwell. She was not impressed.

"I don't care who you are. Just tell me what you want."

Her cold calculated voice echoed in the empty hallway and she glared behind her glasses as the head of Iscariot laughed and assured her they were not there to fight. Integra's anger at the loss of life the Iscariot's pet had dealt her got the better of her and she raised her voice as she demanded to know why they had requested the meeting. She was beginning to think the whole fiasco a diversion of sorts when the man crushed the glasses he had taken from his thin face and told her to shut up as he boasted his nonchalant attitude at the loss of protestant life.

Integra felt her blood boil in a barely checked fury at his words. How dare the swine tell her what to do and how dare he minimize the loss of life; protestant of not death was death and the men who had lost their lives had not deserved the fate that Anderson had placed upon them. She was equally shocked when Enrico leaned forward, his eyes wide with checked annoyance, and called her an English sow. Integra raised an eyebrow at the insult and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the dark chilling voice of her servant.

"A sow."

Integra felt a strange tremor of excitement as she felt Alucard's presence materialize behind her and resisted the urge to laugh. The fool! He was ignorant to think that she would agree to such a meeting without her vampiric pet. The cold amusement in Alucard's voice created goose bumps over her skin and Integra felt a strange pulsing sensation unfurl in her stomach. She heard the movement of metal against fabric and the cold click of Alucard's gun being set to fire. Integra sneered with satisfaction as her slave pronounced the emissary's death sentence and waited for the cocked hammer to fall.

Alucard stared down the barrel of his gun at the pale roman. He bared his fangs and let his long tongue slide over his dry lips. He could see the body in front of him tense and he waited for his master to pronounce her acceptance of his stated plan of execution. The unholy chains that bound him to the Hellsing family prevented him from firing at will. He stared in amusement as the man wiggled his fingers oddly, the bones within pale skin clacking, and Alucard felt his grin falter and then widen in glee as the representative from Rome called out to his own protector.

Integra had been proven right; they had brought Father Anderson.

His sharp eyes caught the movement at the end of the hall and he looked upon the figure of his sworn enemy. The priest was dressed in the same attire he had worn in Baldric but in his hand he held an altered version of his holy blades. Alucard chuckled low in his throat as he watched the demented bastard walking towards him, his thick Scottish brogue echoing in the empty halls of the museum. Apparently the priest had upgraded his weaponry since their last meeting. No matter. Alucard had no intention of allowing his body to be polluted by the holy blades and, with no Seras to distract him, victory would surely be his.

He hummed with pleasure at the chance to fight in his master's presence. Her ancestors had never allowed him to be so close, nor had they taken him with them into the daylight. For the men who had held the title and lands of Hellsing, Alucard had been nothing more than a shadowed mercenary, sent to dispatch the prey of their choosing. He advanced towards the wild priest, gun held even. He had longed for this battle since he had returned from Ireland and to be able to exact his revenge in front of his master… it was the ultimate pleasure.

Integra turned as she heard the evil laughter spilling from Alucard's lips and her eyes widened as he brushed past her. Even Anderson's superior had been unable to stop them. As eager as she was to prove her pet's superiority, Integra knew she must stop a fight from ensuing. A public brawl would be an offense to God and country, and Integra knew her majesty would not forgive her house if any harm befell the priceless masterpieces that donned these halls. She watched in a mixture of growing horror and excitement as Alucard withdrew his jackal and aimed both firearms at the sword wielding priest.

It was only in moments of battle did he ever truly feel alive. The same had been true when he was mortal. His timeline was punctuated with battles and the earth ran thick with his spilt blood. Alucard laughed as mist swirled them both. Inside he begged his master to let him release the internal chains; to show this Judas priest who he truly was. He wanted to shock the holy trinity in these halls with every ounce of ungodliness he could muster, but he felt his master's hesitancy. A sudden flash of movement drew his eye and he quirked an eyebrow as Seras came into view leading a tour of the museum. He felt the tension leave his body as he relaxed his stance. This was not the place for a rematch.

Alucard smiled and rested one of the guns on his shoulder.

"This is not the time or the place for a fight."

He was surprised when the priest agreed. Even though he was a man of the cloth, he had not shown any regard for human life when he had wasted the Hellsing Organizations two best captains. Alucard scoffed and turned on heel.

"I'm going back to sleep. Being up in the middle of the day is exhausting."

He brushed past Integra, pausing to look at the young woman. Her eyes were guarded but her thoughts and feelings were not. He could feel the disappointment mixed with approval for his actions. He smiled. So he had been correct; his master had wanted him to revenge her men. He inclined his head, bowing slightly, as he looked into her icy eyes and winked as he turned the corner and disappeared into the waiting wall.

Integra swallowed hard. He knew. He had read her thoughts and felt her disappointment, but he had told her in his own way that this was far from over. Integra frowned. If he had read her disappointment then he also knew her excitement and she was not looking forward to the conversation he was sure to engage her in before she escaped to her quarters for the night. She turned to look at the Vatican emissary; her lips curled in amusement at the anger on his face and she laughed coldly.

"It seems we both have to contend with some rather difficult subordinates."

Integra rolled her eyes in annoyance when the pale man grinned stupidly. If this was the best Iscariot had then she had been worried for nothing.

"Are you done pig?"

She was tired of waiting for the climax point of this meeting and if all he was going to do was stand there rubbing the back of his head then she was leaving. Integra smirked slightly as he suggested the outdoor café as a safe haven in which to conduct their meeting. Perhaps the man wasn't as stupid as she originally thought, after all that had been her intended place of adjournment.

Integra sat perfectly still as the roman leaned across the table and whispered the word that she had been waiting to hear all afternoon. "Millennium." She leaned back and crossed her legs when asked if she truly wanted to know everything the Vatican did about the group. She regarded the man with a cool gaze as she smiled and awaited her reply. She knew tact was expected and she grit her teeth and sweetly countered.

"Yes, please."

She listened as the pale bastard laughed coldly and slowly opened his briefcase. She felt a chill move down her spine and wondered if the Vatican would stoop so low as to martyr one of their own to end her life. She was relieved when a notebook was flung on the table, the logo chillingly familiar.

Integra listened as Enrico explained the group's origins, her eyes widening when she realized the significance of the logo on the notebook and where she had seen the sign before. She reached out and took the aged document, carefully opening its pages to examine the notes inside. Fascinating. So, her enemy was one from the past it seemed. Something was not right about the whole operation. If the plans had been carried out in secret then how would the… It hit her and the she saw the roman smile as he perceived her realization. Her mind reeled at the betrayal. How could a group sworn as a shield for humanity help the Nazis?

Integra snapped the book closed and leaned back as Enrico detailed, but her mind was still trying to grasp the implications of what he had revealed. She looked darkly at the man when he leaned back, obviously finished with his proud speech. She stood and looked down at the surprised face that stared back at her.

"I shall take my leave now boy. Thank you for the insight, it has been most… illuminating."

Integra did not wait for a reply as she walked away; she had work to do.

Alucard stood once again in Integra's office facing the moonlight as he and Walter talked. The old man remained a mystery to him, but he was loyal to Integra and his skills in battle remained undiminished despite the years that had passed. He studied the worn face in the moonlight and shuddered at the thought of growing old. He had regretted his youthful indiscretion at selling his soul in the past but it was times like this when he was grateful for the rash decision.

Alucard smiled at the old man and mocked him about his failing memory. In truth, it was getting harder and harder to recall his own memories; especially those when he was mortal. He could only recall faint glimpses of his bloody beginnings and even then, only in his dreams could he remember a time when he was free from the control of the Hellsing household. He watched with Walter at the men training outside, amused by Seras' antics. He glanced at the Englishman as he asked why he had turned the girl.

"Hmm." Alucard hummed.

He was unsure of that himself. Seras was not suited to life as a vampire but she had adjusted admirably. He watched the young girl fire into the distance, the resulting blast lighting up his red eyes.

"She chose this life. When faced with the death of everyone she knew and the threat of rape and death, she chose to live and so I gave her the only life I could."

He chuckled darkly and turned towards the butler.

"Besides, what proper vampire would give up the chance at such sweet virgin flesh?"

His grin faltered slightly when the older gentleman lifted his chin slightly and closed his eyes.

"You give it up every day you are with Sir Integra."

Alucard scowled and turned again to the scene below. Walter's words did ring true, but what disturbed him more was the man's uncanny ability to read his intentions. Perhaps his feelings for his master had not been so cleverly kept secret. As if sensing his distaste, Walter changed the subject to the matter at hand.

"How will you take Seras with you to South America?"

Alucard felt his brow furrow in thought. How indeed? The fool still refused to give into the thirst and with her body in such a weakened state, transporting her overseas would only result in her immediate death. He shrugged and flicked a wrist.

"We shall transport her the classic way I suppose; a dirt filled coffin from her grave should do nicely."

* * *

Alucard turned as the door to the office opened with an audible click and viewed the silhouette of his master. He tilted his head to the side as Walter excused himself and leaned against the desk as Integra walked towards him. He let his eyes wander of the fitted suit in distaste; he had much preferred her attire from this morning. Deciding to draw her into a heated argument he slid a hand around her slender waist and pulled her against him, his free hand trapping her chin.

"Tsk tsk my master. When are you going to learn to dress more like the woman you are instead of the man you think you need to be?

His grin widened at the pink flush that spread across her cheeks and accepted the hard slap of her open hand across his face as she jerked out of his grasp.

"You. Insolent. Bastard!"

Integra glared at her subordinate, her manners forgotten in the wake of his bold move and insulting words. Her cheeks still held the flush from before as her chest fell up in down with each breath. His actions had startled her and his words, his words had been cruel. Integra growled softly and drew herself up to her full height. She walked over to the calm grinning face and shoved the figure off her desk.

"On your knees Alucard."

She demanded and watched as her slave acquiesced. His dark red eyes looked up at her as his smile grew more pronounced. Integra could see the perversion in his glare and she couldn't help but smile back coldly.

"And why should you be smiling slave?" "Shouldn't you be trembling at my feet as you await your punishment for marring my skin?"

Alucard felt his cold skin prickle under her angry gaze. He looked up into her sculpted face as he slowly licked his lips. His eyes perceived the rapid change in her breathing as he did and he smiled again.

"And what punishment might that be master?"

He let the huskiness creep into his voice as he imagined what sort of punishment **he **would enjoy and chuckled as he awaited his sentence.

Integra looked out towards the full mood and listened to the sounds of gunfire as the Wild Geese trained below her office. She knew just as sure as Alucard did that she wasn't going to punish him. She walked over to the window and looked down at her men. She felt his cold presence behind her as his cool breath tickled her neck.

"Are you satisfied with what you see master?"

The husky tone was making her shiver beneath her tailored suit again and Integra moved away from her slave to sit behind her desk. She was disturbed by Alucard's closeness and the odd ways he was affecting her. She was tense and her mind was filled with revenge against the Vatican for their past actions. Integra was still shocked they had orchestrated the Nazi escape and she would not forgive them for allowing such animals to regroup. She reached into her desk for her cigar case, furious when it was snatched from her hand.

"You really should cut back master, these things kill you know."

Integra shouted in frustration and stood up to snatch the case back, her anger multiplied when Alucard sidestepped her attempt by dematerializing and then appearing behind her, forcing her body back into her high backed chair.

"Sit."

Integra jerked away for the second time that night and stood to face the vampire. She slid her hands roughly over her shoulders as if to wipe away his touch and addressed the insolent man coldly.

"I'll be damned to hell before I let you tell me what to do Alucard. I am growing tired of your insubordination? I command you and you WILL do as I demand. If you will not obey me I will lock you back in that filthy dungeon I found you in when I was a girl."

She paused and stalked to where the tall monster stood. Integra lifted her hand, tearing the glove off before slapping the man hard enough to draw blood. She watched in satisfaction as a small trickle of blood snaked its way down her slave's smooth chin.

"I am in no mood to be party to your childish antics you smug BASTARD!"

Alucard laughed as his blood rushed through his veins. The blow sent pleasure seeping through every pore. Perhaps this is why he held this woman in such high regard. Even now he could hear her virgin pulse echoing in his ears as her heart raced in anger; how he longed to turn her. She would make a fabulous draculina. That cold noble disdain was bred into her; it was a part of her and her rage would make her a formidable companion.

He resisted temptation yet again as he swept his hat off and bowed low; his other hand outstretched to take hers. He smiled roguishly as Integra took his offered appendage and gracefully sat back down. Alucard flicked the silver cigar case open and withdrew one of the expensive sticks within. He sniffed it, letting the rich pungent aroma of the cured tobacco evade is senses. He held the cigar out to the young woman; his eyes glued to her mouth as she opened it and delicately took the cigar between her lips. Alucard pulled the cancer causing addiction away, earning him a harsh glare. He exhaled as he let her take the cigar from his hands and he flicked his fingers, sending a small spark of flame out for her to use as a light.

Integra inhaled sharply, ignoring the intimacy of the gesture as she felt her lungs fill with the harsh smoke. Alucard was right. This pathetic habit would shorten her life, but under the present circumstances and considering the dangerous existence she lived in anyways; Integra doubted that the little cigars would be the thing that ended her life. The man leaning arrogantly against her desk was a much greater threat.

He had been acting oddly as of late. His touches were more frequent; he always seemed to be watching as if he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Integra was amused. She had been around men long enough to recognize the signs of attraction and her pet was displaying all the warning signs and more. She felt his cold hands on her shoulders again and for the first time since she had met the insolent vampire, she was tempted to participate in his games. Satisfied with her decision, Integra spun the chair to face him.

Alucard shifted his head slightly, barely dodging the high backed chair and looked down at his master. The moonlight complimented her pale features and he looked warily into her eyes. He saw her fingering the gun at her side and while he had once stood patiently as she had filled his body full of holes, he was not in a mood to be shot at tonight. He smirked down at the woman instead and laughed.

"What is it master? IS there nothing I can do to bring you out of your foul temperament?

He watched the narrowing of her eyes and bared his fangs.

"You know, if you allowed me to turn you these human emotions that sap your strength would be but a thing of the past sir Integra.

He knelt down and leaned closer, his hand sliding up to cup her warm skin as his voice softened. He whispered seductively, luring her under his spell as he weaved a vision of the future for her.

"Think about it master. The world would be ours. You could still accomplish your life's dream and we would leave naught but a bloody trail of vampires in our wake. Think of it, the power that flows in my body would be yours… you would be slave to no man Integra. For you to accomplish what you seek will take decades. How long do you imagine your strength and your health will hold out? You have yet to produce a heir and you are the last of your family's bloodline, when you die – Hellsing will die with you. Do you want this Integra? Tell me now and I shall make it to where you live forever."

Integra listened to her slave's soft voice and knew what he spoke was true. So focused had she been on her sole goal of eradicating the vampiric race that she had forgotten her secondary duties as the head of the household. She was the last of her line and without an heir, Alucard was right… her dreams would die with her. She looked into slightly swirling red eyes and felt a pulse of shock go through her at how close Alucard was. A shock of dark hair fell across his pale face and Integra felt herself being pulled forward.

Cold lips met warm as Alucard engaged his master in her first kiss. He felt the corners of his lips turn upwards as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. He nibbled on her lower lip gently and chuckled huskily as Integra's mouth went slack in his hand. He gently pulled her chin lower and slid his tongue into her hot mouth. He felt her body tense and hesitant fingers against his jaw.

Integra felt her body pulled closer to his as he deepened the kiss. Centuries of practice had obviously perfected his technique and she was loathe to end the contact, as ill advised as it was. She had crossed the line and could feel the accusing eyes of her ancestors on her from their position on the walls of her office. Still, the experience was not as disgusting as she had imagined. His taste was tinged with the iron of blood, but he was gentle and for a woman unused to such treatment, Integra allowed the kiss to go on longer than she should have. She felt his hand slowly sliding up her waist from its position on her hip and she gasped as long lithe fingers closed around her breast.

Alucard felt his master pull away slightly and her lips brushed his as she whispered.

"And you want to be the one to give me my heir Alucard."

Her voice was soft but the bullet that tore through his chest was not and Alucard fell away as his master stood, her suit splattered with his dark blood. He watched the smoke as it leaked from the barrel and sighed.

"No Integra. I would be the one to give you everlasting life."

She smiled ruefully.

"And if I do not want to live forever Alucard?"

He felt his lips curl into a wicked grin as he stood up.

"Then I would be the one to kill you."

Integra felt a bubble of laughter rise in her and she tossed her head back. Her pet was as incorrigible and insolent as ever. She walked past her pet and stared out the window again.

"Enjoy South America Alucard. We will talk more about this later. You are dismissed."

Alucard drew his lost blood back into his body and sighed. His master was still so very strong and though his desire for her had weakened his judgment, her resistance to his seduction had only increased his respect for the Englishwoman. He licked his cold lips as he made his departure, enjoying the lingering taste of cigars, brandy and tea that made up her unique flavor. He chuckled dryly as he slowly faded into darkness.

"Good night my master."

Integra ignored the low hum and looked down at the obliterated training field. She would send the leader of the Wild Geese with Alucard and Seras; the rest she would keep here as her own personal guard. She walked back to her desk and picked up the abandoned cigar. She turned the slim object over in her hand and set back in her chair and smiled smugly. Sometimes Alucard was too predictable. Pity he had lost at his own game; if only he had kept his hands to himself.

She flicked her desk light on and studied over the Millennium book, intent on learning all she could about her family's newest enemy. She found it hard to concentrate as her traitorous mind flew back to the feel of Alucard's lips against hers. She growled slightly and leaned back in her chair. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Growing Attraction

She groaned and tried to pull non-existent covers over her head to block the bright sunlight she was sure was pouring through her bedroom windows. Damn Walter. She was sure she had asked him to keep those curtains drawn. Integra winced as she sat up, her back stiff and it was then she realized why the sun was so bright. She was not in her bedroom.

"Ugh… Dammit," she cursed softly and rand a slender hand through her tangled hair. She groaned again and stood out of her chair. Integra took off the wrinkled suit jacket and flung it across the desk, donning the extra one she kept in a hidden panel in the wall for just these occasions. She viewed herself in the long mirror and sneered. She looked liked shit; fitting she supposed since she felt equally as bad.

She had not slept well. She had dreamt of her uncle again and that fateful night deep in the lowest dungeons where she had first met Alucard. She remembered the fear she had felt at the first sight of the vampire. He had been chained, his body lean and taunt; bound by leather and that long hair flowing everywhere. She had remembered the wild look in his eyes and the impossibly long tongue that had slithered out of his mouth to lick the floor clean of her split blood.

Integra wondered if that first taste of her blood was what bound him to her. He had given her a taste of power, of murder and then bowed before her vowing to do any and everything she asked of him. So far he had made good on his promise to her. She hoped she was doing the right thing by allowing her vampires to travel so far away from home. She wasn't worried about Seras so much as she dreaded letting Alucard loose on the unsuspecting vermin across the sea.

"Good morning Sir Integra."

She looked up in surprise to see Walter standing in her doorway. The butler held in his hand a tray of what she was sure was her breakfast. Pity for him to have wasted his time; until this battle was over her appetite would have to wait. She waved the food away and dove for the hot tea he had included and sipped it slowly as she questioned him.

"Was a decision reached concerning the police girl's transportation?"

She looked up as Walter smiled and bowed.

"About that sir Integra…"

She turned her head as the door to her office clicked open and she saw the dark shadow of Alucard seeping into the room, his deep voice echoing slightly as he bade her good morning as well.

"We will transport the police girl in a coffin. This will allow her body to remain strong during its traverse across the Atlantic."

Integra frowned and took another sip of her tea.

"And customs? How do you plan to explain the presence of a coffin to the custom officials Alucard?"

Alucard laughed softly.

"I wouldn't worry about customs master. We don't plan on checking in this particular piece of luggage."

He could feel her disapproval and he grinned evilly, baring his fangs.

"Yes, we are going to smuggle it into the country master, if that is what has put such an unattractive frown on your face."

Integra growled softly and sat her tea down.

"My attractiveness of lack there or is none of your concern slave. Now listen very carefully to me Alucard. My orders for this mission are to search and destroy. Search and destroy; do you read me loud and clear on this?"

Alucard let his dark laughter out softly and stepped into the light as he bowed before the young Hellsing.

"Yes my master… I shall do as you desire."

Integra felt her breath catch in her throat as the vampire drew himself up to his full height. Gone was his usual attire and in its place he had donned a tailored Armani suit, not unlike her own. She swallowed as the sunlight caught the silky black tresses of his long hair and looked away, confused once again by her strong reactions to her hellish creature.

"I thought sunlight was a vampire's greatest enemy."

The flash of fangs caught her eye as her pet smiled.

"Perhaps, but you will find master that us true immortals are able to withstand it for short periods of time as we see fit. I won't deny it is taxing, but not impossible… I just **hate** such brightness."

Integra looked over her servant again; somewhat disturbed by this new knowledge he had just now given her. She wondered briefly if her ancestors had been aware of the flaw in the old legends.

"Why the change in appearance?"

Alucard smiled and turned in a slow circle for his master to see.

"Do you not approve Sir Integra? I couldn't very well travel as I usually do. I am afraid that attire would draw too much unwanted attention."

Integra spoke without thought and immediately flushed slightly.

"And you think this new appearance will not cause a distraction?"

Alucard looked down, surprised by the automatic response. It was unlike his master to give voice to her inner thoughts and yet he found himself pleased by the slip of tongue.

"Then I can assume you find this attire pleasing my master?"

She scowled slightly and stood up, walking to the window in hopes of increasing the distance between herself and Alucard. She caught sight of Walter and inwardly groaned. It wasn't horrible enough that she had spoken so rashly, but she had completely forgotten Walter. First that damned kiss and now this. What the hell was wrong with her?

Walter looked at his master and the looming vampire with raised eyebrows. Something had happened between them. He felt his brow furrow in thought as he gave his master another once over. He didn't see any markings on her skin to suggest that she had been touched or turned, but the girlish blush that had ridden to her cheeks confirmed the suspicion he had harbored since her childhood. His master was growing more and more fond of her pet.

When she had been but a mere child, Walter had seen the cold admiration and awe that Integra had looked upon Alucard with. His ways had fascinated her and she had spent endless hours with her newfound protector, plying him with endless questions on the ways of vampires, their weaknesses, strengths and lifestyles. As she had grown into womanhood she had put a wall between herself and the monster she kept hidden; but the fascination was still there.

Walter had seen the way Alucard had begun to look upon his master. The red eyes always hooded or hidden by his glasses, but their intensity was no less apparent. It was apparent to the butler that Alucard enjoyed baiting the young leader and her stubborn will to remain unattached was equally enjoyed. Walter knew Alucard desired the young woman, who no doubt reminded him of another held dear to him in his past. He had been unalarmed by the attraction however until today. He snapped to attention at the sound of his name and bowed low as he left to see that everything was taken care of and ready to go.

Integra turned to Alucard as Walter left and strode up to the cold vampire. She stood toe to toe with her servant and looked up into his red eyes, fairly amused when he looked away. She brushed the lines of his suit slowly, secretly enjoying the hard musculature she felt beneath the silken cloth. She closed her eyes and damned her emotions again. The desires and emotions she had fought since puberty were coming back to haunt her. She had spent her life ignoring such weaknesses but the urges were becoming more and more prominent and they were beginning to affect her ability to reason.

She brushed the long hair back behind his shoulders and let her hands fall, lest they seek to bury themselves in the tempting dark strands again.

"Go Alucard."

He looked down at the woman he had known since childhood. The sadness she had always kept cloaked shone in the back of her eyes. In light of the discovery Alucard found himself feeling something he had not felt in centuries; a need to comfort. He was taken aback by the presence of such an emotion in his undead soul. He had not felt anything like it in all his years as a vampire. In an uncharacteristic gesture he grabbed the fallen hand of his current master and kissed the back of it as he kneeled before the lady Hellsing.

"I will not fail you my master. Search and destroy you command? I will do all that and more. I will make the world tremble at the mention of the name Hellsing and before this mission is over, I will restore the honor you lost when this mansion was under siege. I swear it master. I swear it Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingate Hellsing."

Integra stood there and looked coldly down at the kneeling creature before her. His words and actions touched something deep in her and she felt her lips curving into a cold smile.

"I would expect nothing less from a slave. Go Alucard. Go and show those Millennium bastards exactly who they are dealing with."

She felt his cold lips brush against the back of her glove again and watched as he disappeared in a swirling of black mist. She looked out over the grounds of the Hellsing estate and smiled. The old proverb was true. As sweet as revenge was, it was most assuredly a dish best served cold. Satisfied with the events of the day, Sir Integra returned to her desk and took up the previously abandoned cup of tea. Alucard would not fail her and she would crush the souls of Millennium beneath her boots before it was all said and done.

Alucard crossed his legs as he coolly sipped the decadent mixture of red wine and blood. He grinned at the leader of the Wild Geese as he took another sip, certain his disposition was found alarming by the human. He scowled slightly as the coffin that lay between them. He could hear Seras groaning and begging to be let out.

"Silence."

He demanded within her mind, pleased when the noise stopped. He had already told her that this was for her own good. Unless she gave up this ridiculous desire of hers not to drink blood, she would have to boost her strength by surrounding her body with dirt from the grave. The girl amused him to no end. Walter was right of course. She was ill-suited for this lifestyle, but she was his creation and he had no reason to doubt that once she drank she would not find her own wings of Hermes. She had the potential to be a powerful ally, if she would but give herself the chance.

He took another slow sip of the wine, delighting in its bittersweet tang. Walter had grown very talented in the mixing of this concoction over the years. It was a shame the man had not consented to be turned all those years ago. Alucard would have considered him an equal, a brother even. But it was not to be so. He sighed. It was troublesome that a group the two of them had worked so hard to banish has risen again. He smiled wickedly. Their data on him was insufficient to say the least. Integra had been the only Hellsing to fully release his fury and with every release his powers had grown exponentially. This new Millennium would not know what hit them. Of course they too had had fifty years to improve upon their wicked craft, so perhaps the gap in power would not be as great this time. He looked forward to the battles ahead. Only Father Anderson had ever given him a run for his money, he was so hoping that one of their new creations would be able to do the same. It was boring to fight filth.

The sunlight stung as he exited the small jet. He looked upon the massive statue of Jesus that overlooked the beautiful landscape of Rio and sneered. The scum inhabiting this small town would need a savior before the night was over. Alucard waltzed into the hotel, nonchalant and asked for his room. His eyes danced in delight when he was informed that Integra has authorized the use of the hotels finest suite. This was indeed a treat. He sensed the commotion behind him and turned to see several hotel staff questioning his "luggage."

Alucard smiled and turned to the clerk.

"Everything is fine."

He frowned and glared as the clerk, sighing as he lowered his shades drawing the young man beneath his spell. He repeated his words again, watching as the human's eyes grew lifeless and blank. He smiled arrogantly and snapped his shades back up. He walked toward the elevator, ignoring the young commander's accusing stare.

"Hurry up with my bags."

Pip looked at Alucard and then back at the clerk, his eyes narrowing even more. The dark brooding man's actions were unnerving. Just seconds ago the clerk had been about to call security and now, now he looked as if he was enamored with the tall vampire. Pip cut his eyes back to the dark man and shook his head. He hoped that this Alucard didn't pull anything like that on him. He directed the men carrying the two coffins to the stairs and followed behind them. He grunted in disgust at the elegant surrounding found in the penthouse suite. Damn bourgeoisie!

Alucard laughed at the young man's reaction and took a seat in the plush armchair.

"Come now. Cheap hotels can be charming in their own ways."

The cold glare he received made him laugh even harder. The silence in Seras coffin was disquieting and Alucard peered down. It wasn't like her to be so quiet. He figured she was passed out and he smiled wryly. All that bitching, moaning and groaning must have worn her out. Deciding that sleep was perhaps the wisest option for the young woman Alucard backed away to let her sleep. He waved the young commander off and told him he would contact him later.

Room abandoned, Alucard lay back on the sofa and crossed his hands behind his head. He felt a strange pulse as he slid his cold fingers through his hair and found himself thinking of his master again. He pleasantly recalled the kiss from the night before and found himself longing for another taste. Alucard smirked slightly. Even after all these years he could still recall the taste of her spilt blood from when she had been a child. He wondered briefly if blood, like fine wine, only improved with age. He had never had an opportunity to test the theory before now. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the sunlight fading with every hour, imagining various ways to secure a second taste of such sweet blood for himself. Soon, very soon, the next act would begin.

Alucard woke with a start as the soft sound of helicopter blades filled his ears. He slowly rose to his feet and looked out the window, laughing maniacally at the glorious scene that awaited them. There was a police barricade around the entrance and he could hear the muffled footsteps of the various swat teams as they surrounded the suite. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. He shrugged out of the expensive suit and placed it carefully in his coffin. There was no sense in methodically ruining something so fine. He pulled his trademark hat and coat from the depths of the pine box and donned them, breathing in the scent of dried blood that permeated his red attire.

He knelt down beside Seras coffin and lifted the heavy lid. He smiled as blue eyes blinked up at him sleepily.

"Good morning master."

He chuckled lowly.

"Good evening. Get up. There are so many interesting things going, it would be a shame if you missed them police girl."

* * *

Integra looked out at the moonlit night and listened as Walter tried to assure the man on the other end of the line that they were handling everything. She was not pleased with how the night was turning. She had fully anticipated Alucard being on the news, but never in this light. Terrorists? Really. How fucking absurd. If anyone was the terrorist it was the Millennium group and judging by the current prejudice of the news report; it was pretty damn apparent who was controlling this particular station. She turned and looked at the bright screen as the announcer reported that swat teams were in place. Fools. They would surely die. After being cooped up so long in the mansion, Integra imagined his bloodlust would be raging out of control.

She found herself caught up in the fantasy of him tearing her enemies asunder, their blood painting the walls. She could see his sharp fangs sinking into and ripping tender flesh, his mouth dripping blood and his long tongue licking it clean. Integra moaned softly as she felt a jolt of desire rip through her body and was horrified by the wetness she felt between her legs. She opened her eyes and turned swiftly to where Walter stood and was relieved to find him still involved in his conversation with the leader of the Round Table.

Dammit to hell. She fumbled with her cigar case and hurriedly pulled one out; lighting and inhaling deeply she breathed a sigh of relief. Damn these human emotions; these weak feelings that pulled her back down to humanity. She could not afford to be human at times like this. She was better than this, better than her humanity, she had to be. She had men who depended on her keeping a level head, not indulging in sick girlish fantasies about the undead creatures she had sworn to annihilate. Integra had thought herself past all that. It was thoughts like this had been what drove the wedge between her and Alucard in the first place.

When she had been a child she had been fascinated by the undead creature bound to her and her family. That awe and fascination had grown into something more as she approached womanhood. The first night she had woken in a cool sweat, her body aching for pale skin, deep dark voice and midnight hair had been the eye opener she needed. The incident had horrified her and she had stopped their long talks and begun treating the vampire with the cold disdain bred into her by years of proper education. It had been thoughts like those that had turned her into the strong cold woman she was today. Until now she had refused to acknowledge her desire for Alucard, or any man for that matter and now those repressed urges threatened to open Pandora's Box. She took another deep tug at the cigar clenched between her teeth and growled slightly as she waited to hear the fate of the swat teams. Those fools wanted a full out war did they. Integra would not back down. She hoped Alucard tore them to shreds, she wished for it and as she looked at the pale moon, she knew her pet would not let her down.

Alucard laughed deeply. Even an ocean could not distance him from his master's thoughts. He could read her like a book and he enjoyed the connection. Her emotions were in turmoil right now and he loved it. He loved being in her thoughts, he loved tearing her in two and he loved the bloodlust that ran in her veins in spite of her humanity. And what he really enjoyed, was knowing that his master shared his dark desires. Alucard felt the humans drawing closer and he shivered in delight as the door to the suite burst open.

He laughed as a barrage of bullets tore through his body and pulled him to the floor. The pain was exquisite and he growled deeply as he drew his spilt blood back into his devastated body, regenerating into a whole again.

"Dogs," he growled as he stood tall. "Dogs cannot kill one such as me. It takes a man to kill a monster such as me."

He surged forward and sank his fangs into soft flesh. It had been too long since he had fed on the blood of a live human. Out of respect for his master he had curbed his appetite and taken his meals from bags of blood. But now. Now with all barriers released he was free to feed, free to feast on the blood of his master's enemies.

He attacked again and again his excitement growing with each bite, each arterial spray, and each taste of hot pulsing elixir until there was only one man left cowering in the corner. Alucard advanced on the trembling man, laughing when he was called a monster.

"Yes, people keep telling me that."

He stood over the coward and laughed deeply as he looked upon his prey.

"And what does that make you who would choose to come after one such as myself? A human? A dog? A monster?"

He watched in amusement as the trembling soldier raised his gun to his head and took his own life. Humans. So weak, so… disappointing. A small noise drew his attention and he watched as the police girl crept from her hiding place.

"Seras, prepare for battle."

He was annoyed by her concern for the wasted human flesh that covered the floor of the suite. Didn't she care that these men wished to destroy them, destroy him?

"It doesn't matter if they are human or not. They came to destroy us. They have failed. End of discussion. They are fools who deserve death for coming after those such as us with no more than what they brought to the table. No one has the power to change that Seras."

He grabbed the girl's uniform and pulled her body against his.

"No one. Not God, the Devil or you Seras Victoria. This is just the way things are."

He flung the girl from him, ignoring the terror in her eyes and picked up the phone. It was time to call his master.

* * *

Integra glared at the intercom as it buzzed and coolly walked over to put the caller on speaker.

"Who is it?"

She froze as Alucard's playful voice echoed from the speaker box.

"It's your humble servant Sir Integra. Give me my orders master."

She could hear the ache and excitement mixing in his voice and for her own peace of mind she inquired as to the fate of the swat team.

"I killed them. I slaughtered them. I fed on them; and I liked it Sir Integra. I lift my guns, I pull my triggers, I send the bullets flying through their rotting bodies but it is your intent my lady, your will that kills them. NOW order me Integra!"

She chuckled deeply and sat back in her chair, calmly taking another cigar out and lighting its tip. She clutched the leaf wrapped tobacco between her teeth and inhaled deeply. She could feel the excitement mixing with anger as her blood pulsed hotly through her body. Integra flung the cigar to the ground as she slammed her open palm against the hard wood of the desk.

"Don't you dare question my resolve Alucard. I gave you your orders servant and nothing has changed. You will SEARCH and DESTROY. I repeat SEARCH and DESTROY. Is that so fucking hard for you to understand Count? Kill them all. I order you to leave nothing by bloody stains in your wake!"

She listened as the cold laughter echoed around the room. He was obviously pleased by her reply and as she stood panting over her desk she felt her cheeks stained hot by his next words.

"Roger that my master. The final veil removed. This is excellent news indeed. You still know how to inspire my passions Sir Integra. Your words are impressive. I am aroused. If only you could see Integra just how inspired I have become. I hope that you enjoy the show my master… I think you will love it."

Integra listened as the phone disconnected and she bit her lip, worried that she had over done it. His tone, his words had caressed her as a lover's would and her shame grew to know that his words had excited her as well. She turned to her servant and asked softly if she had done the right thing, amused when his only reply was that he was just a butler and could not be expected to assist her in such matters. She sighed and agreed to another spot of tea, anxious for solitude with her dark thoughts. She kept her eyes peeled to the screen to see what it was Alucard would do.

Seras watched her master's eyes light up in ways she had never seen and she drew back, terrified for the first time. She had never seen him respond to Sir Integra in such a way. His graphic words had brought even a blush to her cheeks.

Alucard laughed and lifted his head to the heavens. He was anxious to give his master a performance the likes of which she had never seen. He instructed his young companion to secure a chopper for their selves and their coffins while he took his leave from the front door.

* * *

He strode confidently from the front doors of the hotel, his coat dripping blood onto the white steps as he looked up into the sky at the silhouette of Christ and smiled. Had he not said they would need a savior before the night was through? Alucard laughed at the blood that dripped down the flag poles and watched as a single man made his way through the crowd. So, his opponent was finally ready to show his face.

Alucard remained unimpressed by the figure before him. Dandy man he called himself. Well, in his expert opinion this so called Dandy man was not as dandy as he appeared. He watched in amusement at the cards that swirled and danced around them. He was bored already. This enemy was amusing but in no way was he an equal.

He wiped the continually flowing blood from his face and stood against the moonlight. And stepped to the side as Seras fired on the "dandy" man. Her bullets provided just the distraction he needed and he caught the man's arm in a vice grip. Alucard laughed in an almost orgasmic joy as he called forth his immortal strength and sliced the man's arm asunder. The dark blood that sprayed over him was too tempting to resist and he smiled darkly as he caught the man's head between his hands.

"I doubt that you would be so obliging as to tell me everything I need to know and my master will not except anything but the best from her servant. So why don't I let your blood do the talking little man."

He grinned and opened his mouth to reveal sharpened fangs. Alucard sunk his teeth into the dead flesh beneath his fingertips and drank in the man's memories. He suckled away, letting the rotting meat fall to the rooftop as he heard the sounds of the helicopter approaching. He allowed Seras to board the aircraft first and looked back as he climbed in, tipping his hat with a cold smile.

"Au revoir my dear Dandy Man."

He watched the lights fade as Pip took them across the countryside. Alucard smirked as he leaned back in the seat. He prayed Integra had been watching, his performance after all had all been in honor of her.

_Authors note: Don't fret there will be a lemon in the next chapter. I wanted to get to the end of the animated portion of the series before incorporating that little tidbit. Also since this marks the end of the animated series__ (at least so far)__ I suppose I should warn you of potential spoilers. So if you have not read the manga then please do before continuing as I will be taking more of a creative license with the next few chapters. Thank you all again for the awesome reviews. Hope you enjoyed._


	5. Atonement

_Warning: This chapter does contain a lemon. Graphic descriptions, adult situations and all that goes with it._

He blinked slowly, scanning the still night while Pip and Seras slept. The small village they had landed in was quiet, peaceful even, but sleep eluded him still. He sat enveloped in darkness, his red eyes flashing briefly in the moonlight as he watched and listened for any sign of the enemy. The deadness of the land mystified him. Here there were no sounds of the night, no chirps, no insect mating rituals, no growls or howls… just the thick silence of death.

His lips parted slowly, flashing his curved teeth, and he wiped a non-existent trail of blood from his firm jaw. The natives had been surprisingly resistant to his savagery, but he had enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and the taste of foreign blood. His eyes lowered slightly at the memory and as he licked his lips, something in the residual taste reminded him of his master. Alucard propped his long legs on a fallen vase and pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes, indulging in the forbidden thoughts that has risen in his mind.

He felt a cold burning in his gut as desire creeped through his icy veins. He smiled as he remembered the huskiness laced in her English accent as she had inquired about the fate of the swat team he had annihilated. He could almost feel the desire choking her, his connection to her confirming the presence of such a foreign emotion in his master. He had almost laughed with glee. Things were getting very interesting now. He could see Integra surrounded by the portraits of her male ancestors, her pale flesh flushed with a desire for him, her vampiric slave, and he could almost feel the deep shame that enveloped her for it. Alucard tipped his hat to the moon and turned to look at his sleeping companions before whispering his dark adieu. It was time to hunt again.

Integra slowly sipped the tepid brandy, her nose crinkling slightly as the lukewarm liquid slipped down her throat. She sighed deeply and ran an errant hand through her long hair, her gloved fingertips playing with the strands slightly as she looked over the latest reports. All over the world, newscasters were reporting the events in Rio and the Hellsing Organization was under heavy suspicion, although authorities refused to say why. She brushed her fingers over the red wax seal of the queen and sighed. She has been summoned to the castle to meet with her majesty and she was to bring Alucard.

Alucard.

The name rolled off her tongue easily and she frowned slightly at the unbidden flush that stained her cheeks. His actions and words had affected her more than she cared to admit. Her eyes darted around the room, half expecting to hear his mocking laughter and she was relieved to remember that he, Seras and Pip were still overseas. Integra felt the tension leave her thin shoulders and she leaned back against the chair, brandy in hand once more.

Slowly she reached across her lap and opened the top drawer of her desk, her fingertip flicking open the golden cigar case. She pulled one out slowly, dragging the scented tobacco under her nose, breathing in the heady scent. Rarely did she allow herself to relax, but in the dead of night and with no news of vampires terrorizing her beloved England, Integra felt obligated to at least try. She gripped the end of the cigar between her teeth and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden her lips were empty and blue eyes met red as the cigar was flung from her mouth. Integra opened her mouth in a fierce snarl only to have her lips crushed against a dark shadow and her chin gripped in deaths hands.

Alucard.

She tasted the iron aftertaste of blood and felt the edge of sharp teeth against her lower lip, and though her heart raced inside her chest, she remained frozen, her eyes narrowed as she flashed a look of pure revulsion at her pet.

Her fingers twitched in their desire to scratch and claw, but she held fast, sure that when he failed to gain a reaction from her he would stop in this maddening attempt to seduce her. Integra involuntarily gasped as a long tongue snaked between her lips and she almost smiled as she brought her teeth down upon it, delighted in the barked curse that sprang from her slave's lips.

She watched coldly as blood trickled out of the corner of red stained lips and glared at the offending creature before her. Her heart was beating hard and fast, and she abhorred the weak womanly reaction she was suffering from his bruising kiss. She slowly slid the back of her gloved hand slowly across her mouth to wipe away his taste and stood up. Integra felt cold eyes following her every move as she crossed the room to the blazing fireplace. She turned and slowly jerked her fingers from the thin cotton material and flung the glove into the fire, spitting for extra measure.

Integra turned, her cold voice chilling the room instantly.

"You dare to touch me Alucard? Me? The master who holds your life in her hands! You have grown complacent in your place as my sword against the un-dead plague that has enveloped my country and overly bold in the assurance that you can lead me to abandon reason and…"

Here her voice choked with revulsion and she almost spat again.

"… mate with you. The very thought of such an act is repulsive to me. You would turn me into your whore, into your slave, by a gift of blood and I would rather have death than to spend eternity by your side. "

Integra's thumb flicked the material of her holster up and she drew her gun on her family pet. Her voice husky as it lowered to a soft and deadly whisper.

"Your punishment… let the pain I am about to inflict wash you of this sin you insolent fuck!"

Her finger squeezed off round after round, her aim – cold and calculated as she strove to bury a bullet in to every would be vital organ in his lean muscular body. She reloaded once, and then again – ignoring the splash and spatter of blood that stained the expensive wool of her suit.

Alucard felt the burning sting of each metallic intruder and he winced as the silver burned through his body. His body jerked with every hit, but he stood his ground, his eyes never leaving her face and the pain made his appetite for her grow with each shot that entered his body. He heard Walter's voice ring out over the boom of the gun and he watched as his master's lips, bruised lips, curl into a wicked grin as she laughed in delight.

He watched as Walter placed himself between the two of them and Alucard reached forward and flung the older man away. If he was going to be punished by this goddess, then he wanted to feel every bullet from her gun. Alucard grinned at the fierce blond before him and he felt his laughter boil over as excitement coursed through him. He held up his hands, his eyes wide with delight as rivers of blood seeped through his parted fingers.

The faint empty click of his master's gun barely registered with him over his laughter and Alucard let it die as he lowered his head and swept off the wide brimmed hat in a low bow.

"Magnificent as always Sir Integra."

He flashed his too white teeth as he watched her chest rise and fall. His eyes fell on the pale skin of her neck and the faint blue vein that throbbed beneath it. He turned his gaze to the discarded butler and then back to the Hellsing bitch.

Integra locked her ice blue eyes to Alucard's glowing red ones and with a flick of her wrist she bade Walter to leave; the sound of the massive door shutting echoed through the dimly lit room. The air felt thick with tension and lust. The smell of gunpowder and blood permeated the oak walls and she ignored the deep shudder than shook her lithe frame. Her pet's deep voice echoed through the dark as his shadowed form snuffed out the burning fire and his movements swept shut her open curtains.

"Scared master?"

Integra struggled to adjust to the darkness and Alucard's low arrogant laughter as it swept around her. She jerked away from an imagined caress and found herself pressed against the cold sticky body of the man she had partially blown away. She cursed and pulled away, only to find herself pressed against his form again.

She growled in frustration and pulled back, holding her body ramrod straight and felt something silky and cool brush against her skin in a soft caress and her eyes widened as she realized that it was Alucard's gloved hand. She swung her hand upward to slap him away and connected with nothing but air. He was playing with her and it was pissing her off.

"ALUCARD!!"

His low chuckle vibrated in her ear and faded as light stung her eyes; the fire which has been extinguished minutes ago was burning once again. She narrowed her icy gaze as she struggled to adjust to the light and her jaw tightened when she saw the carnage her temper had wrought. Blood coated the floor and walls. The chairs beside the fireplace were stained crimson and in the flickering light, Integra could see she was covered in the gore.

Integra lowered her head, resting it against her fingertips and sighed. What a bloody mess, and she only her Hellsing temper to blame. Thought she appeared steady on the outside, inside she was shaken by the experience. It had been a heady one to find herself the focus of Alucard's desire, and though his touch had been brief; she was affected nonetheless. She grimaced when she thought of what Walter would say at the mess the two of them had made.

She walked slowly to the desk and placed a request to have her office thoroughly sanitized and, almost as an afterthought, she implored Walter to see Alucard as to the whereabouts of Seras and the Wild Geese commander. She thought it unlike Alucard to have left the two of them alone in enemy territory. Integra eyed the unfinished brandy that still sat upon her desk and swept the glass up, downing its contents in one long swallow. She almost gagged as a faint taste of iron registered in her mouth... apparently the bloodshed had gone further than she had credited. Her hand shook slightly as she flung the glass into the fireplace and stalked out of the ruined office. She reeked of blood and sweat, her suit was ruined and she had just unknowingly consumed vampire blood... a perfectly peaceful night gone to shit; and all because of one rogue arrogant vampire.

Alucard watched, hidden in the shadows as his master stalked towards her rooms. His body remained punctured, and he was starting to regret his refusal to heal himself but he was frozen by the faint sound of running water. He remembered the last time he had been in that room with his master. It had taken every ounce of his self control not to look upon her naked form. Alucard suppressed the low moan that threatened to escape his cold lips when he thought of his master's flawless skin.

He hesitated. He wished to enter that room again, not out of concern for his master's well being but out of the need to consummate the lust that she continually inspired within him. Alucard found himself caught in a strange conundrum. He wanted her body badly, but if he took her now he would loose the chance to have her at his side for eternity. Her disgust and contempt for his touch earlier had stung him and the hurt had taken him by surprise. He had thought himself above human-like emotions, choosing only to give into the darker aspects of his failed humanity... emotions like lust, greed, rage, and pride came more naturally to his dark nature then emotions like love.

He had already experienced one great love and it was his despair over the loss of it that had driven him to conspire with the devil. Since that fateful day he had remained above such human indulgences... until now.

Slowly he crept through the layers of drywall, wood and paint, his bright eyes hidden within one of the many artistic masterpieces that adorned Integra's bath. For such a formidable and masculine woman, her personal quarters were a great deal more feminine than one would imagine. Her master bath was immense and stylishly decorated; of course one would expect nothing less from a Hellsing.

Alucard let his lidded eyes fall on the bloody form of his master. She had yet to slip out of her ruined suit, a fact that he was grateful for. He felt his breath catch when slender gloveless fingers worked slowly and efficiently to unbutton the complicated fastenings of the ruined fabric. His mouth felt dry and he swallowed audibly as she slid the material slowly off of her shoulders.

His eyes feasted hungrily on the exposed flesh and so lost in his fantasies was he that he failed to see the thin arms cross as his master turned in his direction. Her cold voice shook him as it echoed slightly against the walls of the enclosure.

"Like what you see slave?"

Alucard blinked and wondered how she knew. Sometimes her natural instincts rivaled his own. He slowly drew his body away from the wall and leaned against it as he looked into defiant ice blue eyes.

Integra felt flushed, but less embarrassed than she had been the last time she had been in a similar situation; and that time she had been wearing much less, of course that could be remedied if she wished it so. When her question was met with silence, she repeated it, this time in a harsher tone.

"I will not repeat myself again Alucard... do you like what you see? You must to risk my growing displeasure to come sneaking into my bath again."

Again... silence, but she could tell from his tense stance and adverted eyes that she had struck a nerve.

For a moment Integra felt a heady rush as a new sense of power and self poured through her and she instinctively sensed a new sort of hold on her pet. She felt... wild, daring and yet she was hesitant to explore the new sensation... hesitant and afraid of what her actions might cause. Away from the accusing eyes of her Hellsing ancestors... Integra dared to give into the growing curiosity of what it felt like to hold her beauty above a man. And since no other man currently appealed to her taste, this undead count would have to do.

Almost as if her body was in command of itself, Integra found her hands sliding down, her fingertips playing over the buttons of her slacks. She watched Alucard's reaction and the slackness of his usually arrogant face gave her the confidence to continue.

She slowly undid the button and slid the zipper down as she drew her lower lip between her teeth as the smooth material pooled around her feet. She heard a low growl in the back of his throat and stopped; unsure of how far she should go. She recalled all of his invasions of her personal life, his daring assumption of her innocence, his unwanted touches and the feel of his cold lips on hers... most of all the echoed memories of his taunting laughter drove her forward to complete her attempted torture of her slave's senses.

Integra locked eyes with Alucard, his gaze burned as she slowly reached around and deftly unhooked the clasps of her bra. She almost sneered as she slid the material slowly off her body, her eyes catching the shifting of his... take away a man's life and he is still a man it would seem. She curved an arm around her torso, covering her bared breasts from his view as she slid the other hand down the taunt lines of her stomach, her fingertips tracing the lacy edge of her final undergarment.

She spoke, clearing her throat slightly to rid it of its huskiness.

"Come here Alucard."

The command was thrown down lightly and she waited, her foot tapping lightly on the heated tile of the floor. She watched as his tall muscular form lifted away from its resting place against the wall and slowly crept towards her. She pointed to the floor as he neared and licked her curving lips as she smiled arrogantly down at the man before her. Did she dare command what was on her mind? He was bound to her, he was compelled to obey... but would he be able to restrain himself? She watched as the tip of his tongue peeked out from between his slackened lips and rubbed over them. The act was more than enough to unfurl the heat low in her stomach. She hesitated, briefly, before making up her mind.

Looking down at the pale pointed face that stared back up at her, she was struck by the raw need on her vampire's face. His normally wicked smile was absent, his jaw clenched hard... red eyes alight with emotions she could not identify. She watched as his throat moved slightly when he swallowed and thought for a moment she saw his body shaking slightly. She lowered her voice, allowing the huskiness to gather.

"Take them off now Alucard."

His questioning look made her smile at last, for he looked quite desperate to do just the opposite. Integra licked her lips again and bade him to remove this last article of clothing. She watched, heady with anticipation and ignoring the curling wave of desire that was making itself very apparent now, as his hands slid up her legs.

"Gloves off Alucard. I need to remind myself that you are a cold shell of a man and not someone meant to warm my bed."

Alucard felt his mouth open in protest but his voice was lost in the tightening of his throat. His eyes were fixated on the swell of exposed flesh being held behind his master's arm as he slowly, fingertip by fingertip, freed himself from the constrictions of his ever present gloves, his gaze never leaving hers. Already he ached and though cold he burned with something he had not felt in centuries.

Slowly, almost reverently, he placed his naked flesh against that of his master's legs and slowly slid his palms up over her smooth calves and higher still. Alucard was struck by the paleness of his skin against hers. He had always thought her pale, but next to his white flesh, she was golden and as he neared the lace of her panties he hesitated. He clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes; defeated by uncertainty.

He wanted her by his side for eternity rather than beneath him for the breadth of her human life, but the aching pressure beneath his own trousers was blinding him and he feared that exposing her would prove too much for him to handle.

Alucard felt the heat from his master's hand against his face and looked back up, as he did his face was thrown to the side by the fierce strength of her palm. He felt his chin caught in her hand and his gaze was forced upward as his lips were crushed against hers. Their last kiss had ended rather painfully and Alucard was careful not to let his tongue venture too far into the sweet mouth pressed against his.

He tasted the brandy and surprisingly enough, he tasted his own blood and the knowledge that she had consumed a part of him caused his control to snap. Alucard closed his hands around the sides of the thin garment, his clawed fingers ripping the fabric as he stood and crushed the now naked form of his master against him.

Her body stiffened in his arms and he gripped the arm obstructing a complete view of her and pulled it away from her body. He was struck by the haunted quality in her icy eyes and even more struck by the beauty of her nakedness. He held her at arms length and let his eyes feast, his breath quickening.

Integra let herself be ogled, her mind a mixture of desire, revulsion, confusion and satisfaction. She had broken his steely control and that knowledge stoked her ego to no end. She backed slowly up the edge of her garden tub and waited in silence, her heart racing.

Her eyes widened as her body was lifted up into strong arms and lowered into the scented bath. She immediately receded beneath the white cover of her bubble bath, puzzled somewhat by this unexpected twist. She gasped as she felt cold hands sliding up her torso and instinctively slapped them away. This game she had started had become dangerous, and she found that she was quickly losing the upper edge. She sat up suddenly and glared darkly at the man before her. She refused to fall victim to his gaze and her own desires.

"I think I was mistaken in thinking that you liked looking at my naked body Alucard... for one so quick to disrobe me, you wasted no time in covering me up again."

Integra looked up and smirked slightly as he bent over her, his dark locks framing his haunting features and she arched slightly out of the water and stretched sensually... the warm water relaxing her stiff muscles and suddenly she knew the final way she would punish Alucard.

She slowly took her glasses off and set them down on the edge of the tub and looked pointedly at her slave as she lowered her voice and bade the no life King into an act she was sure would remain frozen in both their minds.

"Listen very carefully Alucard and take heed my words. I have allowed you to be closer to me than any other man despite your arrogance and despite the craven way you desire me. You have insulted me, taken liberties with my patience and were it not for your formidable skills in battle, I would have had you locked back up in that cell you inhabited so long ago."

She slowly traced around the taunt fingers that gripped the edge of her tub as she continued.

"I can see that you want me, but can you maintain your control I wonder. It was perhaps unfair of me to tear apart your body but you push my buttons Alucard. So I have decided how you may make up all these past transgressions."

She stopped as a cold finger pressed against her lips.

Alucard stared down at the woman he had known since childhood. She did not need to voice her command. He knew what was on her mind already and he struggled to divorce himself from his needs. She was playing with him, turning his fascination against him. He had originally though against it, but decided that he wanted to even the score between them before submitting to his master's will.

Slowly he stood and shrugged off the blood stained coat that had adored his body. There was no hesitancy in his movement and he chose to forgo any playfulness of such an act as he ripped the white fabric of his shirt away from his body. He grinned sadistically as the breath caught in his master's throat. He found the sound erotic and he bent down over the tub and whispered huskily into his master's neck.

"Allow me to atone master? Shall I begin?"

He felt the muscles beneath his mouth tense at his closeness and he felt the nod of her head, aquicing to his inquiry. He slowly rubbed the muscles of her thin shoulders, delighting in the way his hands slid silkily over her skin and he felt his gut tighten at the small moans of pleasure vibrating from the column of throat beneath his strong fingers. He slid his hands into the water and down length of Integra's spine, bending her over slightly. The curve drew his eyes lower and he bent over her slightly as he rubbed the tense muscles of her back.

"Flawless my master... absolutely flawless. I am honored."

He felt her body shudder beneath him as she exhaled and he daringly pressed his chest against her exposed back and slid his hands over her flat abdomen rubbing the scented oil into her skin. There was a warning tone in her voice and he backed away slightly, regretting the loss of contact. The whole experience was torture and he pointedly avoided her more sensitive areas, fearing that such unrestricted access would prove too much for his already strained control.

Inside he was burning. He was actually in a cold sweat as he rubbed his hands over the planes and curves of her Hellsing figure. He would mutter profanities when the feeling became too good and he sensed the immense satisfaction his master was feeling at his discomfort. Finally his torture was finished and he leaned back, his hands resting safely in the wet locks of hair he has just finished washing.

Integra's entire body was humming, she had not been bathed like this since she had been a small child, and never by a man... especially one whose touches were growing increasingly more and more intimate. Her plan had backfired somewhat and instead of torturing her pet, she instead become the tortured one. His usually cold hands were deceptively warm in the water and she had for a moment forgotten where they were and who she was. That thought had scared her and when she had felt his bare chest against her back, the jolt of contact had forced her to push him away.

For the first time she hated her lot in life. She hated the legacy she was forced to live up to and all the responsibility and self-sacrifice that came with it. She hated that she should desire such a creature above all others, but she knew she could not give in. She had to protect her innocence above all else and could not allow her body to be polluted about Alucard, but hell be damned she wanted it.

She leaned back and spread her arms out, looking pointedly at the dark features that stared back at her.

"You missed a few spots slave."

She saw the ever present grin fade to a frown as he stared down at her.

"Master..."

She held up a finger and threw the wash cloth at him.

"Just do it Alucard."

She watched the almost viable internal struggle in his eyes and held her breath as he leaned over her again, his hands working the oil into the cloth slowly. She almost jumped out of her skin as he slid the cloth slowly down her chest and closed her eyes has the rough cloth brushed back and forth against her exposed nipple.

She whispered his name achingly as the heat of her body pooled lower but refrained from saying anything more, content to let him touch her as she pleased. She wanted to get lost in sensation, to lose control for once in her life.

His touch was more gentle than she expected and for some reason she found herself smiling at the thought. The cold harsh exterior melting slowly with every caress and stroke of his fingers. She shifted her legs open slightly, silently encouraging his hands to go lower and her slave did not disappoint.

Alucard watched, mesmerized by the softness in the harsh planes of his master's face. The way certain muscles twitched when he touched her. Her pale skin was as smooth as silk beneath the water and he did not miss the shifting of her legs as she twisted her body more to his advantage.

Her soft little pants had him rock hard but he resisted his primal urges. Something told him that his actions her would pave his way past the cold wall she had built around herself. He would not rush to take that which would spoil his plans for freedom; but there were other ways he could give her what she wordlessly cried out for.

He leaned forward slightly and snaked his tongue over the shell of her exposed ear as he slowly spread open her thighs. He whispered hotly for his master to relax, to allow her body to accept the pleasure he could give it. His lips covered her weak protests as he slid his hands slowly from the curve of her knee up her inner thighs. He caressed the sensitive skin in slow strokes, enjoying the pink flush that was creeping higher and higher up the pale body beneath his hands.

Alucard dipped his lengthy tongue into the water and experimentally swirled it around the peak of her breast, delighting in the way her back arched out of the water. Gone was the general, and in her place was a woman, his for the night... every night if he had his way.

He teased the curls at the juncture of her thighs with his knuckles before sliding a single digit between slippery folds and into a damp heat. It burned his cold skin, but he proceeded further as her loud low moan filled the room.

Integra squeezed her eyes shut and bit back another groan as she felt him move within her, the heat he had built up within her was overwhelming and she felt her body slipping deeper into the tepid water as she pushed closer to the source of her pleasure.

She couldn't believe she was allowing this, but fuck it. To hell with decorum. The world was crashing all around them. Her armies demolished, her lands destroyed and worse of all – she had been summoned to Buckingham by her Queen. No news was generally good news and up until now the royal family had seen fit to leave her and hers alone to do as she saw fit; and now they were investigating her organization and requesting her presence elsewhere... she was finding out that she wasn't made of steel. She needed some sort of release, she needed this... him... at least for the moment.

The swift intrusion of a second digit drew her back to the present and struggled to keep her sighs of pleasure to a minimum, the teeth holding her lower lip ripping through the silky flesh and drawing blood as Alucard found a most pleasurable spot.

She felt his lips on hers now, sucking and tasting roughly as he savagely pounded his fingers within her. Her body rocked from the force of his movements, water sloshing over the sides of the tub as she arched tensely and then exploded from within.

Alucard felt the flesh of her body tightening around his fingers and he lowered his free hand to his own personal ache, pumping his flesh feverishly as he sought a similar release. It didn't take long as it had been over a century since he had last felt such a surge of lust. He jerked hard, his head falling to rest against his masters as he released his cold seed. He trembled and shook as his body purged itself in the heat of passion.

"Fuck."

His silken voice was harsh as he struggled to catch his breath and he lifted his head, struck still by the serenity on Integra's face. He had never seen her so... he was at a loss for words, his mind was in a state of ruin and he failed to register the soft grip of her hand on his wrist as she slid his fingers away from her body.

Her voice reverberated in the enclosed space as she murmured huskily.

"You refused to take me Alucard... why? I was putty in your hands. You could have taken me in any way you desired and I would not have protested, yet you held back... why? Surely you don't still think you have a chance in hell at turning me into hell's creature?"

He looked down at the softened features of her face and said nothing, merely allowing a self satisfied smirk to curve his reddened lips. He saw the slight pout she displayed and laughed huskily.

"I have my reasons. Let's leave it at that."

He started forward to enjoy a last taste of her lips when he heard a soft knocking on her door. He froze in mid-motion and turned to leave. He was stopped by the tightening of Integra's hand on his wrist. He recognized the accented voice of Walter though muted somewhat by the thick wooden door.

"Sir Integra... Seras Victoria and Pip have arrived."

_Authors note: Yes I deviated a bit from the manga... but all in good fun I assure you. And yes I left it as a cliffhanger (I figured your eyes might require a rest) Thank you all for your patience and I apologize for the lateness of this installment. I hope you all enjoyed. _


	6. Distraction

_This is a reposting of Chapter 6 – after taking a break from the story and re-reading it, I didn't like where it was going – that and the characters were veering away from the norm. So after a refresher course of the animated series and the manga (which by the way has been completed ) I decided to make a few changes in order to keep true to the series and the characters. Thank you for all your patience, hope you enjoy (there is one good thing about this re-posting – chapter 7 shall follow very very shortly) _

Integra peered coldly at her subordinates over the top of the latest report. She was surprised the two of them had made it back so quickly and she hid a small smirk at the righteous indignation the braided Wild Geese commander was displaying over being abandoned in South America.

"How dare that BASTARD leave us in the middle of the fuckin jungle! We could have been eaten, captured, beheaded for Christ's sake! Why was no one sent to retrieve us…"

She lifted an eyebrow at the angry tone but allowed the man to rant as her thoughts went back to Alucard. He had fled the scene in the bathroom, allowing Integra to redress and compose herself in peace. Her hands shook with every button fastened; her body far from sated. Every slight caress of the material against her heated skin reminded her of dark tendrils of hair, pale skin and glowing red eyes and she groaned inwardly at her own ignorance. She had thought that by releasing her sexual frustration she would have put an end to the incessant throbbing that was slowly driving her crazy. She had clearly miscalculated. If anything the release she'd experienced with Alucard had only made her situation worse.

She shut her eyes and grimaced as her traitorous mind provided, yet again, the image of Alucard's retreat. The look in his eyes had burned straight through her and her eyes had taken in his disheveled state, including the unfastening of his trousers. To her horror she felt a pang of disappointment that she had not been given the chance to return the favor he had bestowed upon her and briefly wondered at everything his clothes hid from her eyes. Faintly she registered that her angry captain had become strangely silent and Integra opened her eyes with a start to find an inquisitive face inches from her own.

Seras stared down at her master with curiosity. Her master seemed distracted, frustrated and Seras wondered if she'd had another run in with Alucard. Whatever the reason, Sir Integra's behavior was definitely odd. She listened as Pip resumed his angry tirade against the Hellsing Organization, Alucard and the whole mess that could be summed up in a single word – bullshit. Her master, Sir Integra, was strangely calm and Seras wondered again what had happened in their absence.

Alucard watched the scene in silence; his lips curled in a roughish smirk as he invaded Integra's mind to find it filled with thoughts of their encounter. His cold body was still humming in dissatisfaction from the need to mindlessly couple with the powerful blond. The arrogant captain, however, was beginning to greatly annoy him with his incessant whining. Alucard wanted nothing more than to reveal himself and destroy the young man's ability to speak, but he waited in silence. He could tell by the lost look on Seras's face that Integra's lack of response was puzzling to her as well and hoped that the young girl would take a hint and drag the impetuous man out of the office before Alucard was forced to act. He was not disappointed.

Seras looked at the faraway look on her master's face once more and decided that now was not the time to rail about something as unimportant as being left behind. She gripped Pip's sleeve and dragged the protesting young man from the room, ducking back in to bow slightly and apologize to her master.

"Sorry Sir Integra. We'll be going now."

Integra signed heavily as her office door shut and looked over the growing piles of paperwork on her desk. She racked a gloved hand through her hair and groaned. Damn Alucard! Her eyes narrowed as the lights in her office flickered and she felt a smooth gloved sliding down her neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. She felt instead of heard her name on his lips as he scraped his teeth against the exposed column of her neck and Integra jerked away out of habit. She felt her chair turned to face Alucard and her eyes flew open as her lips were caught in a cold kiss.

Alucard took advantage of his master's slackened mouth to snake his tongue between her lips to tangle with her own. He could feel the difference in her response to him. Normally such forward action would have earned at the least a slap, perhaps even a gunshot depending on his temperamental mistress's mood, instead he felt his face cupped between soft hands and pulled forward. He fell between spread legs and felt small teeth biting at his lip as his master pressed her lips harder to his. He smiled inwardly and sucked at her lower lip as he pulled away.

"And good day to you my master… this is a greeting I much prefer to the enchanting flash of your formidable temper and accurate aim."

Integra found herself smirking at the clever play of words and shook her head slightly, gesturing coldly with her right hand towards the chair opposite her.

"Sit slave."

She watched as Alucard cocked his eyebrow slowly and remained standing, curious at her change of tone. Integra leaned back, stiffly reclining in the hard backed leather chair her ancestors had once sat in. The cool leather pulled the heat away from her skin and mind. If she was anything, she was coldly rational and always weighed her decisions on the effect they would have on the organization.

The feelings Alucard had burned into her reminded her wistfully of a life she had given up on. Her mind fell into a familiar vein of thought that burned and blurred the edges of reality versus personal desires and the greater good. Never before had she regretted her life more than now, but she knew that to stay true she must stay the course she had set herself to. There was more at stake in this game then her own personal pleasure – she had to hold onto the familiar, to the principles that she had always lived by. It would be too easy to give into his seduction – to become his Mina, his whore and deny all that she was or ever had been.

Alucard watched the thoughts and duties play and swirl amongst a million other emotions that swam in icy eyes. He could read her so well and her thoughts spelled the doom of his desire. He knew this conquest would always end in a battle of wills and it seemed she had conquered her heat and tamed her wants towards a goal more worthy of her sire's name. He shifted soundlessly and let the silence fill the room – waiting for her to give voice to her sacrificial decision.

He sighed while expelling a breath he didn't need. Patience was beyond his virtues at the moment.

"You would still take the higher road despite the taste of worldly pleasure I have given you?"

He smiled slowly, smirking in his aloof way.

"I can hear your mind and it mingles with the beat of your living heart. The sounds of your choices chill my cold body while the sound of your blood heats my own."

He bowed regretfully and leaned forward, lifting a slim white sheathed hand to his cold lips.

"Without your choices you would not be a master worthy of her servant. Your choices, they are what make you… beautiful, timeless and sharp… that is your legacy Hellsing."

He kissed the back of her hand slowly and lowered it to her still side. He knelt before her as he leaned forward, whispering cold words against warm lips.

"Honor and pride make cold bedfellows, but they suit you well as I would and want to. Command me master, bid me to destroy the world and everything in it, forbid me my passion for now – before this war is over I shall live to see it burn within you again."

He lowered his lips to hers, eliciting a soft gasp from the cool blonde, and kissed her – a memento for them both, a last kiss if you will – a parting farewell between friends, a gift from slave to master and something to hope for at a later time… and he knew even as his master accepted it at face value that it would not be their last.

Integra forced her body to remain still, her cheeks flushing slightly as the sigh left her lips. She felt the finality in his parting speech and in the way his lips lingered against hers. She fought the pull of his presence and left her eyes open to burn into his red orbs. She felt his lips curl into a smile as he pulled away.

She watched as he saluted her and issued her command.

"You will accompany me, Walter, Seras as well as a few select members of the Wild Geese to meet with the round table and the queen – who oddly enough has requested your specific presence."

She looked up at him coldly, "I expect you to be on your best behavior Alucard, but remain ready… this meeting is a precursor to a war the likes of which England or the world has ever seen."

She paused watching the growing blood lust in his eyes and smiled a feral grin to match her slave's.

"And when the war starts, you shall rise servant and unleash hell upon the major's undead army and return to me covered in their gore. I COMMAND it."

Alucard widened his eyes and bowed once more.

"And so I shall obey… master."

Alucard called Seras to him and waited in the dark cool depths of his assigned rooms. He sipped on the blood wine Walter supplied him with daily. His muscles twitched as his anger gathered, but he held his emotions in check as a soft light penetrated the shadows and he heard Seras's nervous high pitched voice calling to him.

"Here"

He motioned to the corner and lit the candelabra to give his ill fated apprentice the light she so desperately sought. She had still not learned to love the night but he was accepting the reality that she may never be the draculina she had the potential to be.

"Sit."

He ordered tonelessly and looked the girl over. She wasn't ready for what was in the works. He knew it; Integra knew it and Walter had assured them they were not wrong in their thinking. There would be a war to end them all. A war between man and monster, a fight for the immortal soul of the world, a cinema of bloodshed the likes of which the world had never seen – all of which would be fought on English soil. He stood to allow her his seat, watching as she hesitantly sat down. Her weariness of him brought a roguish smile to his lips.

"My dear Seras, relax… it's not as if I am going to bite you. I've already had you once, hence your present state."

He saw her lips curl into a grin, her fangs revealed slightly.

"Our master has been summoned to the queen. I too have been summoned and I am taking you with me."

At this he kneeled in front of the young woman and looked into her blue eyes, eyes so unlike the icy orbs of his master.

"I want you to swear to me Seras, that above all else you will ensure the safety of Sir Integra. Whatever happens at this meeting you must see that our master escapes unharmed. If something happens to me, you must drink. If my blood is shed you must feed and absorb my power, it is the only way you will survive this war little one… you are too weak to do it on your own. "

He watched Seras nod and he scowled, speaking his next words harshly.

"I want your WORD girl. Say that you swear. Swear it on your immortal soul, though you are damned anyways. I want your oath to do as I've bid."

Seras gulped slightly and stammered a badly constructed promise to adhere to his wishes. She was always nervous in the presence of the man who had stolen her soul and rescued her from death. He was a powerful force to be reckoned with.

"I swear my master to protect Sir Integra and… and d-drink from you if you are slain."

Alucard smiled coldly and offered his naked pale wrist.

"Drink a little from me now, as a testament to the words you have spoken."

Seras eyed the offered meal and shrank away from it.

"N-not right now master. I-I'm not hungry."

Alucard sighed softly and withdrew.

"I will expect you to keep your promise when the time comes Seras. The life of our master will depend on it."

She nodded enthusiastically and looked towards the door, almost desperate to escape her master's penetrating red gaze.

Alucard caught the direction of her head and offered her his hand, surprised when she slid her own over it, allowing him to pull her gently from his seat. Out of habit he leaned down and kissed the back of his slave's hand, watching as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and whispered his goodnight. He watched as she all but ran from his rooms and settled once more into his chair. His thoughts darkly settling on his forced servitude to the Hellsing family and the beautiful heiress to whom his gifts were promised and who, at the moment, was no doubt hunched over that huge desk, her face buried in paperwork.

He sighed darkly as he slowly drank.

"Integra."


	7. A World ran red

_Finally a brand new chapter! And here I deviate from the manga. I will gloss over parts of it but in the end I have my own agenda. Happy reading._

Integra forced herself to relax and settled her features into one of bored amusement as she was seated at the head of the table, her majesty secluded in the shadows across from her. Slowly she looked around the table at her fellow knights of the round and fought to keep her lips from curling into a sneer. Knights, she scoffed internally. Of all the men seated, she was the only one who had ever actually defended her country and her queen and taken lives to do so. These men were soft, weak – forced to be led by one woman after another. A pity. Integra glanced at Walter. He had been distracted since Alucard had returned from South America with news of Millennium's resurrection. True he had fought them in the past, but he rarely confided in her so she could not guess what thoughts were going through his mind.

She felt her eyes widen slightly as the door slammed open and felt a delicious shiver crawl up her spine as the room was filled with her slave's commanding aura. They spoke, teasingly almost, though none in the room would have been able to read the look that passed between them as they exchanged their habitual greeting of master and slave. Integra commanded that he remove his glasses in the presence of the queen and watched as he slowly made his way to present himself.

Alucard grinned slightly as two useless guards sought to put themselves between him and his master's queen. He slid his palms around to cup their shoulders and slammed the two together, listening to the satisfying crack as they fell listlessly to the ground. He kneeled before the smaller figure in the chair and looked into the now aged face of Integra's sovereign. He listened and waved away the apology for her advanced years and let his face be cupped by soft thin hands. In that instant his mind flashed forward the years and he could see Integra's flawless face etched and lined with the weight of the world she carried on her slim shoulders. This was the one thing he envied and despised of humanity – their ability to grow old and die. He would be forever young, forever locked into this lifeless shell he inhabited until someone was enough of a monster to take it away.

He pictured his master's beauty destroyed by time and felt his resolve to have her flare. He could not understand why she would choose such a fate when she was being offered eternal beauty, life, and power beyond imagining. All these things he knew appealed to her and yet she denied herself and chose to remain tied to the human world. Until he could understand her resolve, though both of the desired a finality to the lust driving their bodies together every chance they got, he would not take her.

He drew his attention back to the discussion at hand, his eyes flickering as the door opened and a young figure walked across the room. Immediately he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. This uniformed child was not human. Alucard stood abruptly to once again take his place at his master's side but was stopped by the hard cold glint in her icy eyes. Stay, she ordered him silently, stay and protect the queen. He folded his long arms and watched his past merge with the present as a familiar voice rang through the air.

"It's been a while Alucard."

He felt his lips curl in a sadistic smile. His old friend the major had survived to wreck havoc again. He caught Walter's eye and saw familiar memories swirling behind his hooded gaze. He felt Integra's confusion as her gaze settled on him – listening as a singsong German accent filled the room. Alucard felt her cold anger growing and was not surprised when she demanded to know why all this was happening. Of course she didn't know… couldn't know the historic implications of the major's unexpected comeback. His voice grated Alucard's nerves, while his issued challenge sparked a feeling of excitement within the no life king. It had been too long since that war… too long since Alucard had felt alive in battle. He felt an unexpected joy unfurl inside him and grinned, baring his elongated fangs, as the major eloquently danced verbal fiction around his master. He was not surprised to see that Integra was not taken in and stared at her, willing her to accept the major's challenge – willing her to unleash the final barrier and allow him to wreck havoc on this world.

Slowly he crept closer to his master as he felt the bloodlust rising in her. He paused, struck still as one ice blue eye locked onto his. He nodded slightly – she need only to command and her will be done. He watched as soft deceptively femininity gave way to a cool calculated response.

"Alucard."

Her husky voice echoed in his ear as he snapped his gun from its holster, pressing it against the young immortal's face and pulled the trigger. He watched as blood and gore exploded from contact and stared as his master rose from her chair and slammed her fist down, destroying the line of communication between her the major. He felt and unexpected surge of lust pounding in his veins at the sight of his master, her long platinum hair swinging as she rose, her face and suit stained with the blood of the major's messenger. His eyes swiftly glanced down, watching as her breasts strained against her clothing – her breathing erratic and hard, the faint scent of her own lust permeating the air around the two of them. He felt his body responding violently as he locked eyes with Integra, their memories transporting them back to that last moment in her office. He heard her thoughts almost as clearly as if she had been huskily whispering them in his ear.

"Destroy them. Let the streets of London run red with the blood of this new enemy and bring me that major's head on a plate. Do this and you are free."

Integra trembled as she watched the play of emotions in the red gaze that held her so completely. She could see her pet playing with the concept of freedom and was startled when he rejected her offer. She forced her eyes to remain focused as Alucard enveloped her within his mind. His deep voice echoed through the din of thoughts running through her mind.

"Freedom? No master. I shall be as a shield protecting you from all who seek you harm. I will destroy every ghoul created, every monster brought against me and when it is all over London will indeed run red."

Integra nodded and commanded Alucard to fulfill his promise – starting with the immoral presence currently entertained itself in London's harbor.

"Go."

His form blinked and disappeared from view and she turned to Walter.

"And shall the angel of death return as well?"

She watched as her butler's head inclined elegantly, "As you command Sir Integra."

She heard the shouts and screams as the ghouls descended upon her country – the TV told of their numbers and sounds outside gave testimony to the speed in which they drew closer.

She took one last look around the room at the men with whom she had served. She raised her ceremonial saber in a final salute, turned on her heel and walked to the door.

"Walter… the car, there is some unfinished business that awaits me at headquarters."

Integra turned sharply towards Seras and the ever lingering Pip.

"Stay alive police girl… that is an order."

She turned again and swung the door open to welcome her undead suitors.

With one last turn, Integra bade her council farewell – coat swirling, saber flashing, her angel close behind she entered the fray.

Alucard almost purred as he sucked the entire ship dry of whatever crew members it had left – ghoul or not he would need his strength. Something cold had settled in him, he felt a strange doom upon him… a doom he had never felt and scarcely recognized. Had he been a man made of flesh and blood he would have easily called the chill fear. But man he was not, and beasts had nothing to fear – they lived for the kill and the thrill… and he had always been more beast than man.

Stretching methodically he rose from his perch on the ships bow and breathed in the smells of salt and death. His smile flashed as he dissolved, leaving behind his floating carnage.

His form flowed from darkness into tangible bearing, his eyes flashing with approval as he watched the slaughter of innocent and ghoul alike. He knelt down in the street and dipped his hand in the rivers of blood that flowed through it.

Beautiful.

He looked up into the night sky, watching as it began to mimic the fires that burned below it. The smell of burnt flesh rose in the air already thickened from the coppery scent of spilt blood. He had told her London would run red and so it had. He slid into the shadows again, watching the carnage unfold. Even as the distance between himself and Integra stretched he could still feel a thread of her emotions – cold and calculating in the face of death and danger. Slowly he allowed himself a glimpse of the horror through her all too human eyes. He watched as a blur or bodies and blood raced before him in the glare of the street lamps. He could feel her heart beating smooth and deep and felt the cold steel of her saber as her fingertips stroked the hilt impatiently. He could feel himself in her thoughts, their shared memories teasing the surface of her consciousness and he felt her stubborn control tighten to kill the urge to delve into that area of her mind. Never one of resist the tempting draw of her power – Alucard reached deeper.

Integra saw without seeing, the stain of red racing before her eyes. So much death, senseless slaughtering. She had only a slim hope of reaching the mansion before it was too late – and judging by the advanced state of warfare her country had already withstood, that slim hope was fading into nothing. She didn't necessarily have to be within the mansion to accomplish the task she sought to complete, but her presence there made her safe from experiencing the backlash of her actions. A cowards way, she knew, but necessary for she had to survive this war to reign Alucard in.

At the thought of her slave, Integra felt a now all too familiar heat settle lower in her body. She grimaced and turned her thoughts away from him. She could hear Walter warning her that something was drawing near, but she gave no weight to his carefully chosen words. She too could feel the fear and dread that permeated their ill fated journey home. She kept herself rigidly still as he flung the car around yet another road obstruction. As he rounded another curve, Integra sensed her demon's presence and tensed.

Alucard

Fierce in her proud anger she bade him to leave her mind alone and inquired as to his position on the board and to where he had planned his next move. The lazy draw of his thoughts, seductive and languid in nature, further drew her anger. His comment was nonchalant as was his response to her inquires of Seras and Pip.

"I care not where the police woman and her admirer are. I only care that they chose not to accompany you. She will have much to answer for this police girl."

Integra scowled.

"Fool, do you think she willingly abandoned me? I have secured her loyalty in much the same way I secured yours long ago. She has tasted purity and so shall she draw closer to me as the danger of our times unfold. I ordered her away from me in hopes that you and she would coordinate to attack the enemy on separate fronts – a hope that obviously was misplaced judging by your actions of late. You would prefer to spy on your master than work to eradicate the danger she and the rest of the world are in. Perhaps I have grown too lax with you, offered you too many freedoms within your bondage or perhaps you harbor the weakness of desire for a master that you can never have."

She smiled that cruel and amused smile at the flair of anger that filled her emotions in response to her taunting words. She knew the way to play her pet and he knew the way he was meant to react. In this she was not disappointed.

"All you have to do is command and watch your desires unfold. I have yet to hear a command fall from your lips. Your words inflame me, you curse a desire that you yourself feel and taunt me with my needs. Mark these words master, virgin or no I shall have you before the end of this world, it is written and you shall sign my contract with your pure blood. You find fault in my actions then say the words, speak your intent and unleash this beast upon the world. You bear the responsibility of your actions and mine, so take up your cross and command it so Sir Integra… master!"

Integra closed her eyes. She could feel the will of Walter urging her to unleash Alucard, Seras' silent encouragement to do the same and her own father whispering that it was the only way but yet she fought her will. She played the scene out in her mind and saw the world burned before her alter and looked down upon a bowed mane of flowing dark hair set upon alabaster skin. The sky was stained red and the heaven rained the blood of the innocent down upon them. She looked down and saw her own lightly tanned flesh fall white and looked into Alucard's unreadable red orbs to watch her own turning a similar shade.

Her eyes flew open as Walter slammed on the breaks, Alucard's spell broken in her mind, yet the truth of his words undermined her vision and she felt her eyes flash with a new resolve. With no regret she released the final controls on Alucard and unleashed the beast.

"Search and destroy slave. Kill them all. Drink them dry and drain their life from this world. You are authorized to release the final bind on your powers."

She paused and coldly looked within, her mind materializing her dark servant before her eyes. She looked down at him and whipped her saber up against his neck.

"When the major and his minions are destroyed I will come for you – there we will determine who is the master and who is the slave. Now GO!"

She watched as he dematerialized before her eyes and felt herself drawn back to the presence by the sound of the car door opening. She looked towards the driver's side and saw Walter stepping away, his cultured voice commanding her attention even as his eyes fogged and paled.

"Go Integra. What approaches will destroy us both and I must ensure that you get away."

Integra started to shake her head but stopped at the cold faraway look in his eyes. Her worst fears coming to light in this night of the dead.

"Go."

He said and she listened and took the wheel, her heart aching with a fabled and now known loss. She watched the man who had raised her walk towards the shadowed figure, silhouetted in light and felt her heart and eyes swimming with emotions she could not name. Her angel of death, the light that had lit her dark days from childhood, her trusted advisor and only friend was or would soon be nothing more than a memory becoming legend.

There walked Alucard's adversary, the only man who could end the no life king and the only man the no life king had ever called friend. A fitting match and one Integra would never want to see. She took one last long look and fled.


End file.
